The power within
by hermandron4ever
Summary: Summer after 4th year brings change for four people especially for Ron who finds out a secret about himself that could destroy them all. Mainly Ron and Hermione but lots of Harry and Ginny also, as i love them all, rated PG13 but may become R later, R/R
1. Ginny

**The power within**

Disclaimer: sighs!!!! nothing belongs to little old me except a deluded fantasy that hogwarts and all the wonderful things in the magical world are real no alas it all belongs to the wonderful J . K . Rowling

Summary: I love all the characters and will try to write them all in this but my focus will be on Ron and Hermione but it will also include plenty Ginny and Harry, the story starts in the summer following their fourth year where a lot of changes are due to happen to the four friends and Ron realises a secret that could destroy or save humanity depending on his decisions (oh and just wanted to warn I intend for this to be a long one as it's my first but only if you all review).

Rating: I have made this an R for caution however this is for language and sexual references that may not appear until much later chapters if anything Rated is going to happen I will give advanced **warning.**

so anyway on with the show

The summer was welcome by most young teenagers who expected almost the same as every year with some excitement here and there, however for many Hogwarts students summer had almost bought a feeling of dread as they wearily said goodbye at the station, however four students two red heads a bushy haired girl and a lanky boy with a lightening scar on his forehead willingly excepted summer and the change that would come with it for they where changing inside and out little did they know that these changes would test them all in ways they had never imagined.

Ginny weasley sat nervously tapping her fingernails on the polished wooden table she knew that her mother wanted to tell her off but she was chewing her own fingernails in anticipation Ginny began to think about how she had gotten herself into this situation

It had started before the summer Professor Dumbledore had asked her to come to his office at first Ginny had been scared out of her mind what did he want? and was she in trouble? of course it was neither of these as she soon came to realise.

Of course she never got into trouble not any more not since her second year, now she tended to keep her head down and concentrate on her work not that anybody noticed most people avoided her usually even her room mates it got lonely at times but she buried her self into studies promising that she would enjoy life once she had completed school which was something that came easily to her it seems that she had the brains in the family.

School work always seemed easy this probably added to the reason she had no friends it was so much easier to study than to talk to others she only really spoke to people when she needed to and of course her three brothers and there friends would speak to her but she knew they thought she was a loser following her brothers around even Hermione who was also a bookworm managed to be popular with a lot of people.

Of course Neville had taken her to the dance but only after he had asked everyone else and they had rarely spoke the entire night Ginny had at that point accepted her doom she really was a loser who had reached the office and was now looking at professor Dumbledore as his eyes bore into her own they held a twinkle in them and he had asked her to sit he then proceeded to tell ginnery why she was called to his office.

Some time later Ginny Weasley biggest loser ever had left that office with a lighter heart with her head held high and people who passed her saw almost as if for the first time a vibrant young women who suddenly had hope that maybe she wasn't too bad after all.

Now she was here again almost a month since she had visited Dumbledore with a sense of foreboding which was quickly erased as professor Dumbledore stepped out of an office which contained many important people his smile and laughing eyes which caused Ginny to shout in delight and hug her laughing and proud parents as Dumbledore congratulated her on passing her fourth year she was now the youngest fifth year

Some time later her mum pulled out of the hug with her daughter and silent tears fell down her face " oh my little sweet Ginny we are so proud of you " Mrs Weasley whispered at this Arthur chuckled " now Molly Ginny is hardly little anymore now is she" Ginny had to smile at this it was true she now stood taller than her mother plus the fact that this thing called puberty was playing up again of course puberty had hit years ago but it wasn't as bad as this she had to buy a 32C bra and her clothes now hugged her in all the right places her mums words interrupted her train of thought "yes she really has turned into a beautiful young women".

Ginny felt her cheeks burn at this statement true Ginny didn't have spots a usual curse of puberty and she had thick red hair which framed her face which she was glad was a dark red and not ginger lucky for her Ron and Bill they had gotten the darker shade of red hair and a tan now covered her body but she doubted that anyone would call her beautiful.

God she hated blushing it showed a sign of weakness and just lately she had been able to keep her blushes under control but with the three of them staring at her with praising eyes there was no way she could control the blush.

Dumbledore was excusing himself much to Ginny's relief at least they had stopped looking at her " I must go now I will look forward to meeting you back at school for the next term I expect you have many people to tell of this exciting news".

Ginny knew she was frowning Dumbledores words hurt more than she cared cause the truth was not many people would be excited about the news as she didn't have any friends she knew her brothers would be pleased all except Ron who would probably bitch and moan about her hanging around him she wouldn't have to listen though cause the first day back from Hogwarts and Ron had gone over to spend the summer with Charlie tending to dragons.

Dumbledore had seemed to read her mind as he said in a whisper so her parents couldn't hear " it is surprising Ginny who our true friends are supposed to be just because certain things have stopped these friendships so far don't let it continue you belong with them they just don't realise it yet" before Ginny could even begin to understand what he had said he was gone.

She knew what he had meant and now would be a perfect opportunity to be a part of there friendship but she was scared they all shared a friendship that made their bonds strong and she doubted they wanted her to be a part of it however she would write and tell them all maybe she would be surprised "well you never know" she sighed.

Two days later Ginny was back at work she had gotten a job at the ministry of magic working with magical creatures it was fun and meant she could be outside in the sun plus she got to do magic.

It had only been two weeks since school had finished and she had started working there oh and of course passed her fourth year part of her started to feel a change in her attitude she was walking with her head held high instead of looking at her feet and was refusing to be pushed around by idiots. She had actually told one lad who did no work to get off hiss lazy ass before she swiftly kicked it.

It wasn't long after this incident that an owl landed on her shoulder she petted Hedwig and showed her to some water and treats she then opened up a letter from Harry 

_Hi Ginny ,_

_ hope your well it's brilliant that you are now a fifth year although I would watch out for hermione if I was you she may feel slightly threatened but I can't wait to see you to really congratulate you I have to say I feel sorry for Ron now you and Hermione are going to be best friends he doesn't stand a chance write back soon lots of love _

_ Harry_

Ginny felt slightly confused why would he think that she would be best friends with Hermione she doubted that Hermione would want to be more than just friends with her Hedwig hooted at her and handed another letter

_Hello Ginny _

_ I cannot believe you are in the same year as me this will be the best thing ever because now we can study together and I will have someone to talk to besides Harry and Ron because sometimes I am unable to speak to them and I would like to have a close girl-friend but you were always so busy (now I know why) but I know you have your other friends but I really hope we can become great friends and I was wondering if you would like to visit sometime? well congratulations again send your letter back with Hedwig she will bring it here before going back to Harry hope I hear from you soon _

_ lots of love Hermione_

Ginny was now staring open mouthed Hermione really wanted to be her friend and she had invited her to stay a small twittering noise bought her out of her stupor Errol Ron's owl was fluttering about like a maniac remembered what he was supposed to do Errol dropped the letter on Ginny's lap upon seeing the letter Ginny gasped it looked like a howler "who would send me one of these " she murmured absently the boy she had shouted at earlier was now sneering "better open it weasley and give us a good laugh" Ginny didn't notice but there were a few people around who were now watching and waiting Ginny opened itthe letter sprang to life and Ginny heard Ron's shouting only it wasn't a bad shouting it sounded more like cheering

**"Ginny weasley I am so bloody proud to have you for a sister who would have thought that you are brainier than Hermione (long laugh follows) your gonna have a brilliant time this year with us lot can't wait to see you Ginny bean love you loads well done" **

The voice now changed and her brother Charlie proceeded to tell her how proud he is of her then Ron and Charlie broke into song of congratulations when it ended the mouth that the letter had formed placed a kiss to her rosy cheeks.

for a long time after Ginny was giggling "oh well maybe this year will be different, maybe people will really see me " she smiled as she hurried to write to everyone they were offering hands of friendship and although cautious Ginny was to lonely for to long she would gladly accept there friendship

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey well that's the first part hope you liked it I intend to do this with the others so that it can set the scene so you know what changes have happened to each character plus I want to develop each character so its going to be a slow process but if you liked review because that's the only reason I will keep writing this story oh and it's my first fic so go easy thanks for reading 


	2. Hermione

**The power within.**

Disclaimer: No I own nothing except the books and video which mostly belong to J.K Rowling and other people whose names escape me.

A/N: Hi thanks for reviewing keep it up if you want more, it's taken me a while to update for various reasons but I will try to update more often. Oh and I have read the first chapter again and I noticed that my punctuation is crap so I'll try better this time.

Summary: You should know if you read chapter one, but this is Hermione's summer so enjoy, still PG-13 if that.

Hermione was finding her summer to be slightly boring her parents were working and she had never had friends in the muggle world. So she wrote letters to her friends and studied, but there is only so much studying even Hermione Granger can do before getting bored.

She had completed her homework within a day of being home and had ordered a selection of books that may be useful for her next year, they had arrived the next day and she had worked her way through the fourteen books, and by the end of the week they too were finished.

The books were interesting but there was only so much she could do during her holidays as she wasn't allowed to use magic so it meant she couldn't even practice some of the new spells she had learnt.

So there was little else to do except read muggle books, she had even bought some school books the muggles used but she had quickly tired of them, as she had spent almost six years in a muggle school learning the subjects and found they were not at all difficult, even though she had bought the higher level books for sixteen and over.

So the start of her second week home made her feel slightly depressed, she missed her friends and Hogwarts and her lessons and her teachers.

Sometimes leading a double life sucks, her parents hadn't even planned on taking her on holiday to somewhere fun.

She knew she was acting like a spoilt brat but she only saw her parents at the summer and it hurt that they were working all the time, it seemed as if they had moved on without her and had decided to forget about her.

"Stop being a baby, your nearly fifteen years old " she scolded herself, she knew her parents cared deeply but they obviously had a commitment to their surgery and clients.

"Stupid job" she muttered bitterly.

Her parents wanted her to be happy she knew this, but she couldn't help but resent them for leaving her to spend the holidays alone, all rational thinking leaving her mind in an instance.

"Oh this is great I am turning into a moody teenager, I can't even be rationale.

"Ok Hermione this stops now, stop talking to yourself, because no matter how bored you are there is no excuse, besides my parents do care" she finished determined to beat the moody teenager that had invaded her mind. 

But unfortunately her teenage side had something to say about that, "yeah sure they care so much they are happy to ship you off to Bulgaria with a guy they have never met who is older than you."

It was true, when she had told them of Viktor's invite they had been happy to let her stay with him, although they probably thought he was just a friend like Harry and Ron, and she had stayed at the Weasley's before.

But Viktor wasn't like her two best friends, he thought she was pretty and wanted her to be his girlfriend, and this was why Hermione had refused to go and see him.

It was all too confusing, she had gone to the ball with Viktor and he started to act as if she was his girlfriend even though he had never asked her if she wanted to be.

Which was too bad because she didn't, at first she had been happy with the attention she received from Viktor, as boys didn't really pay that sort of attention to her.

However she had soon realised that he was just a friend, no more and when he had tried to kiss her she had freaked out saying she wasn't ready for a relationship with anyone.

At the time he had seemed to understand, but his letter suggested that he had chosen to ignore the fact that she had had told him he was just a friend, or he was trying to get her to change her mind.

This is something no one should ever try to do, as she has a stubborn streak, so once she had made up her mind there was little else that could change it.

No she didn't want to visit or think about Viktor, but she did want to go to the Burrow to visit Ron, of course he wasn't the only reason she wanted to go there.

She loved how the Burrow felt like home without trying, and how it was always full of people, and how the house relied upon magic, so yes there were a lot of reasons why she wanted to visit the Burrow and not just because of Ron.

"Even if it was", she argued with herself there is nothing wrong with missing your friends and wanting to spend time with them, she missed Harry and was very worried about him.

He had suffered a lot and was probably blaming himself which was stupid as he had saved them all, and now that Voldermort was back he was in more danger, Hermione hoped that whatever was protecting him at Privet drive was strong, for she knew that was the reason that Dumbledore insisted that he stay there for most of the summer.

She tried not to think of Harry being hurt as it caused too much pain, besides it only made her miss him more, and then she would think of Ron and she didn't want to think of him because she missed him the most.

She and Ron spent most of their time together due to Harry being a Quidditch practice most of the time, so she had got used to always having Ron around moaning about the amount of work she did or how he would tell jokes or make wisecrack jokes, but she found that when they were alone he would be calm and almost sweet and they would talk about everything.

Of course they also did this with Harry, but Ron would always slightly push her away and well it hurt, it hurt a lot, in fact it hurt more than it should.

"I should not go there, thinking of him I mean them is a bad idea, this sun must be getting to me" she commanded, and then made her way inside away from the strong sunlight, that she was reading a muggle book called Lord of the rings.

She wondered if muggles actually wrote the book as a lot of the creatures were not far from what she had seen in the wizarding world.

The ring of the telephone interrupted her thoughts, she made her way to the grand hallway where a telephone stood on a glass table in front of a beautiful mirror.

"hello"

"Hi sweetie, what you been up to today?"

"not much mum, been reading in he garden again" 

"That's nice make sure you don't burn and take regular breaks ok?"

"I will mum I don't burn anyway, so did you call to lecture me or was there something else" she teased her mum.

"watch your cheek you, well I was thinking how would you like to go to the shopping centre in town tomorrow? as I have had some cancellations, but I don't think you deserve to go" her mum teased back.

"That would be great" she rushed feeling a sense of relief that she wouldn't have to spend tomorrow alone.

"Alright then, I guess your forgiven as long as I can spoil you rotten as you need a whole new wardrobe"

"why?" she asked curious as to what was wrong with the clothes she already had.

"Oh Hermione, leave it to you to not notice how much you have grown"

"Ok mum some new clothes would be a good idea," she thought as she looked at the white vest top that had become a tank top.

"Of course they will" her mum said sounding happy "and it's about time we got you some bras that fit you properly so we will get you measured up ok?"

Hermione couldn't answer straight away, but realised that her mum was awaiting a reply and answered a simple "ok mum see you tonight."

"ok bye baby see you tonight" and with that her mum was gone.

However it took Hermione a while to replace the phone onto the receiver, as she was staring at her reflection in a sort of shock.

She had never paid much attention to her appearance, other than making sure she was clean and tidy she didn't bother with much else, except at the ball in which she had made herself look pretty.

Her reflection was somewhat different from then, her hair had always been long and bushy but it was now pilled into a pony due to the heat, leaving her face free from the surrounding hair.

Her face had lost it's baby appearance, and now looked as if it belonged to a beautiful young woman and then there was the fact that she had gotten taller, she looked older than she did when she had left Hogwarts, which was only just over a week ago surely she hadn't changed that much or maybe she just hadn't noticed.

What she found the hardest to believe was the fact that her chest was a fair size now something she had thought was never going to happen, but looking at herself with the top on that was too small she saw that she had indeed grown a lot and would need a bra.

Thank god her mum had noticed or she would have been going around not wearing a bra as she had never needed one before.

Hermione suddenly felt the need to talk to someone about the changes that were happening to her body, someone that would also understand, of course her friends were out of the question, there was no way that she would ever discuss this with Harry or Ron.

She knew that most girls had best friends who were girls, and this meant that they talked about everything, her roommates were like that and although she had two of the greatest friends in the world she often wished that there was a girl she could be close to.

Ginny Weasley's face sprung to her mind, she was one of Hermione's friends but because of the age gape it meant that they had found it hard to be close friends, but when she had stayed at the Burrow her and Ginny had shared a room and they had got on really well, but Ginny was very shy and held herself back a lot so Hermione never got to really know her.

She had wanted to be Ginny's close friend from first meeting her, as she was smart and really nice although she possessed a quality most of the Weasley boys had, 'mischief', but it had never happened.

Of course Ginny's more than likely had friends of her own, so why would she want to be close to me, Hermione thought glumly.

The hoot of an owl bought her out of her thoughts, she hesitantly took the letter hoping it wasn't from Viktor, upon opening she saw it wasn't,

_ Hi Hermione,_

_ It's Ginny here, well I wanted to let you know that I am now a fifth year, as Dumbledore asked me if I wanted to see if I could pass my fourth year and it seems I can. I hope you are happy because we will be roommates now, I know you have your own friends but hopefully we can become good friends too, well let me know that your not mad with me for being almost as clever as you, anyway I have got to get back to work so I'll speak to you later, lots of love_

_ Ginny._

Hermione smiled as she quickly replied, hoping Hedwig would come to see her soon so she could take the letter for her, maybe she and Ginny could become good friends and she would have someone to understand just how complicated being a girl can be.

She made her way into the garden with the letter knowing the rest of her day would be spent with a smile on her face as she thought about the upcoming year at Hogwarts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I have finally updated, but I'm not sure if I should continue or not, let me know if it's any good or worth continuing.

I have this story fairly planed and intend to make it long, it will be Harry and then Ron next who think of their changes so far, then I will bring them slowly together, so let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Harry

**The power within.**

Disclaimer: My twisted imagination likes to believe their mine but alas they are not.

A/N: Hey thanks for reviewing it has inspired me to write the next part, so keep reviewing if you want more, as for my lack of punctuation I know I simply suck at it and I hope it isn't too bad hopefully it will get better. 

Summary: You all know by now, this is Harry's turn which is still PG-13 as we all know that Harry is a nice boy, enjoy and review.

Harry had been expecting the usual summer with the Dursley's, basically locking him in the house and ignoring him for the most part.

However his first day back bought the news that it wouldn't be as bad as that, Uncle Vernon had gotten a bonus in his pay meaning he could afford a luxury cruise for three weeks.

Harry had simply asked where he would be staying, as he knew there was no way they would take him on holiday with them.

He hadn't been remotely bothered as he hated spending time with them, he wished they would just leave him alone, but he knew them too well Aunt Petunia would never leave him alone in the house.

Therefore his power of deduction told him that he would be spending three weeks with Mrs Figg's the old lady with cats who often looked after him.

He had been right, the start of his second weeks holiday would find him at Mrs Figg's house, she wasn't too bad since one of her cats had caused her to break her leg.

Before that she would make him spend all day looking at pictures of the cats which was enough to send anyone insane, but it would be different now.

Although he was sure it would still be boring, as Mrs Figg's was old so she would expect him to sit around all day doing nothing, which was bad as he would think about the final task and everything that had followed.

Still it would be better than spending all summer with the Dursley's as they hated him and Mrs Figg's seemed to like him, besides the Dursley's were getting worse each year.

Dudley had managed to lose a stone in weight, due to the strict diet the school nurse had put him on, in Harry's opinion he still looked like a small whale.

However his Aunt obviously didn't thinks so as she was feeding him cakes, crisps, sweets and anything else he wanted, he had also heard her say that she needed to fatten him up as he was getting too thin.

"Thin my arse" Harry thought as Dudley's fat behind fell over both sides of the chair, plus Harry also thought that his Aunt was kind of missing the point of a diet.

Harry was sure that the stone Dudley had lost would be put back on due to the treats he was receiving for losing the stone in the first place, "talk about contradiction".

Yes his first week back had been different, he was now packing his stuff which would be moved to Mrs Figg's house tonight ready for him to stay for three weeks.

He was also waiting for Uncle Vernon to come and threaten him as he usually did, sure enough Harry heard the unmistakable pounding of footsteps on the stairs.

Moments later his Uncle barged into his room, his face held distaste as he looked at Harry and his belongings.

"Right boy I need to talk to you concerning your stay with Mrs Figg's" his voiced boomed around the room.

He didn't wait for Harry's reply but continued to practically shout at him "Firstly know this I am only leaving you with Mrs Figg's as she is almost too mad to notice just how weird you are, still if you do anything that makes her suspect what you are, trust me boy there will be hell to pay".

His uncle was fast turning purple as he continued the lecture, "You will do as she says, you will stay out of trouble or I promise that no amount of m..m..ma...MAGIC will bring you back from where I will send you, understood boy?" 

Harry nodded "yes Uncle Vernon, I understand", Harry wasn't afraid of him, it was hard to be scared of anything when he knew that Lord Voldermort had risen and could attack him.

However he agreed, he knew that he was some how protected here and that was why Dumbledore insisted that he stay at Privet drive for most part of the holidays.

So he would stay out of trouble as he didn't want to risk putting himself or others in danger, too many people had already died because of him.

Uncle Vernon's voice interrupted his thoughts, "I said get your stuff we are taking it over now," with that his Uncle grabbed two of Harry's bags and stomped off downstairs.

Harry quickly grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage which was empty, she was taking a letter to Hermione and then Ron, it meant that Hermione could give Hedwig her own letter for Ron as she didn't have an owl.

He was glad that his Uncle hadn't said anything about not being able to take the trunk, as Harry wouldn't leave it behind as he needed to do his homework, besides he felt safer with his wand near by just in case.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs Dudley stood blocking his way, "well have fun with that crazy old bat, whilst I soak up the sun." he sang whilst shovelling a muffin into his fat mouth.

"I will oh and a word of advice don't go for a swim in the ocean, someone may mistake you for a whale and shoot you" Harry then seemed as if he was thinking then added "second thoughts, make sure you go swimming a lot".

Harry quickly pushed his way past Dudley and followed his uncle before Dudley worked out Harry's comment.

Harry thought it wise not to get into a fight with Dudley, even though he could probably stand a chance in a fight with him, as he was getting very tall, but still now wasn't the best time.

Harry entered Mrs Figg's house behind uncle Vernon, he saw Mrs Figg's who was looking younger than the last time he had seen her, she smiled at him.

"Hello Harry nice to see you again, well haven't you grown, it will be good to have someone around the house as it gets quiet." she turned her attention to his uncle, who looked displeased at the way she was treating Harry.

"Vernon all packed are we?" Mrs Figg's asked in a slightly colder tone.

"Yes all packed and ready to go, we are terribly grateful that you have taken Harry in for us, I hope he wont be too much for you," his uncle replied whilst glaring at Harry.

"Of course Harry will be fine, I have never had any problems with him before and if I do I know how to deal with him, I have three fine boys of my own, I also have a grandson slightly older than Harry, so I assure you he will be fine."

Uncle Vernon seemed pleased with this "splendid Arabella, splendid, I must say your house is looking particularly nice" uncle Vernon commented as he looked around.

"Yes my son insisted on redecorating, he did the job himself very talented" Arabella explained whilst smiling.

"Well it is very splendid, I must go Petunia will wonder where I got to," his uncle turned to him, "and you just make sure you remember what I told you alright?"

"Yes uncle Vernon" Harry repeated hoping he would hurry up and go.

"Have a lovely holiday and don't worry," Mrs Figg's hurried whilst escorting his uncle out and shutting the door.

She then turned to him smiling "well do you want to see your room Harry?"

"Yes that would be great Mrs Figg's" Harry replied whilst getting his stuff.

"Harry you must call me Arabella, please it makes me feel less old" she chuckled.

Harry couldn't help but smile "ok I will Arabella."

They both laughed as they made their way upstairs with Harry's belongings.

"Maybe these three weeks would be better than expected" Harry thought whilst following Arabella.

He was right the next two days Harry felt happy, he had settled into his room which was fairly big and decorated in blue there was also a TV, video player, CD player and a computer console.

Harry had asked about all that stuff, Arabella had explained it was her grandsons stuff that he kept here for when he visited, it was strange, the stuff was brand new and it seemed that he had left his entire video, CD and games collection.

Harry had doubted that her grandson had two sets of everything but that must be the explanation, why else would he leave it there?.

Arabella also liked Hedwig very much and didn't seem to notice that she delivered Harry his letters.

He also learned that Arabella didn't really enjoy cooking very much, she warned him that they would live on takeaways, something that pleased him greatly as they were great.

It was on their second night together whilst eating pizza that she informed him of her plans for him this summer.

"Now Harry I am not the sort of person who expects you to spend all day doing nothing, so I have planned a few things for us to do."

Harry was stunned he never thought she would care if he was bored or not "what sort of things?."

"Well I thought a few day trips would be nice, plus my grandson will be coming to visit next week so you can both entertain yourselves at the youth club."

"The youth club?" Harry asked uncertain as to what one was.

"Yes it's a place for teenagers, my grandson is only sixteen and he enjoys them so you should as well, they do different activities and sports, it's a lot of fun." Arabella explained smiling.

Harry was unsure he never fitted in in the muggle world besides what was her grandson like "what's your grandson's name?."

"Michael, he is very nice Harry so not to worry, I think he will be glad of the company as he doesn't know many kids around here his own age."

Harry smiled maybe he wouldn't be too bad, "thanks for doing all this Arabella it's really good of you."

Arabella smiled at him "not at all Harry it's my pleasure now eat up."

Harry spent the next couple of days doing some homework, he also played with the TV and listened to the music but it was always too hot to stay inside, so he would help Arabella in the garden.

On his third day with Arabella she had taken him to the big park and he had loved it, of course she didn't spend all her time at home, as she was on the local councils committee so she often left him alone.

Although with strict instructions that he stay in the house unless it was necessary for him to leave, and he kept his promise as he never wanted to betray Arabella.

It was his fourth day with Arabella and they were working in the garden, when Hedwig arrived with a letter, he excused himself and went inside to read it,

_ Hi Harry,_

_ It's Ginny I wanted to let you know that I am going to be in the fifth year when we return to Hogwarts, as I passed all my exams. It was Dumbledores suggestion and I guess he was right because I have passed. I just wanted to let everyone know, anyway I hope you are alright and I hope you will come to visit soon, from_

_ Ginny._

Harry smiled he was happy for Ginny, she deserved some good luck, he also was glad that her and Hermione would be sharing a room as they might get closer now.

He knew Hermione wanted a female friend, and sometimes he and Ron were not enough, Ginny was the obvious choice as she was alike to Hermione but so far they hadn't made a strong friendship.

He knew that it didn't help as she was Ron's sister and he sometimes acted as if she bothered him too much, but Harry knew that Ron liked having her around as they were very close to each other, but Ron often spoke before thinking.

Something he often did with Hermione, causing many fights between them.

Harry smiled as he thought of his two friends who always argued, they were both too stubborn to even try and see why they should be together, knowing them they probably haven't admitted to themselves how they feel.

Harry had started to realise just how they felt for each other this past year, he soon realised that the fighting was their way of gaining attention, it was like in nursery when boys would hit girls they liked, to get their attention.

Except Ron was annoying to Hermione which also got a reaction, a bad one usually, which proved his nursery theory as the girls always pretended to hate the boy they liked, by always putting him down.

It was their way of denying the obvious, as they were both scared at how they felt for each other and Harry figured that if they continued to play this game of love and hate they would never get together.

Ron's jealousy over Victor Krum was enough to convince Harry that he was right.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, since when had he turned into Dr love relationship solver.

It was slightly ironic that he was thinking how pathetic his friends were when he couldn't even get a girlfriend, well at least now I'll have Ginny to talk to when them two finally realise that they are made for each other.

He went to his room to reply to Ginny all the time thinking how good it would be to have Ginny around this year, maybe she would help him to get his two stubborn friends to realise the obvious.

He wrote a letter to his three friends and sent Hedwig to Hemione's, maybe he was crazy for wanting his friends to be together as many would see it as the end of the trio.

He knew that they would never leave him out and besides they were all bound to date sooner or later and then they would spend less time together, so it wouldn't be the end of the trio.

As he walked down the stairs he suddenly remembered the three letters he had written and he realised that maybe the trio were already over, it looked as if Ginny was going to be a new edition.

Harry smiled he could see nothing wrong with that at all, he made his way into the garden smiling as he thought of the year ahead of them, it looked full of promise.

Arabella smiled as she watched Harry work with a smile on his face he seemed happy, she wondered how someone as young as him could suffer so much and still smile.

She had spent fourteen years protecting him, for the first ten years she had given up everything in the other world other than her ability to protect Harry, as she could never be connected to the wizarding world as it would put Harry in danger.

Everyday she performed a protection spell around Harry and the house he lived in, she had watched the boy grow up believing he was no one whilst knowing she held all he answers for him.

It was not her job to be his mother but she felt like one in so many ways she had looked after him since he was one, even if he didn't realise it.

It hurt that he didn't see her as anything more than a neighbour, but it was the oath she took to protect him and one she would keep until she was relieved of her duty.

Still she would give her life for his in a second, it was the way it had to be he needed to survive to fight the greater fight and she would always protect him.......even if that meant with her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok so another chapter up hope you all enjoyed it, I hope I am keeping them in character please let me know if not. So if you want more review with more comments as the next part is Ron.


	4. Ron

**The power within.**

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if I need to say they are not mine.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, just to let Tifa Redfield know that I cannot take full credit for Arabella Figg as she is mentioned in The Goblet of fire. Dumbledore asks Sirus to "alert the old crowd," he then mentions Arabelle Figgs. This has caused many fans to link her name to the old Mrs Figgs mentioned in the first book who looks after Harry for the Dursley's. Many people believe that she is one of the things that makes it safe for Harry to stay at Privet drive, so that's where I got that idea from. Thanks for reviewing again, hope you enjoy it.

Summary: well there is only one member of the four left, so have a guess, the chapter title may give it away, it's still PG-13. 

Ron dropped the pile of rocks to the ground, he started to stretch to relive his aching back, he would soon finish work for the day. He looked over to see his brother Charlie directing others around the island, there was only about twelve other wizards, Charlie's job was to organise them all.

He had been on the island for five days now and he was loving it, he had arrived home from Hogwarts with a slightly low mood. He already missed Hogwarts and his best friends, plus the fact that the dark lord had risen, so he knew to expect dark times ahead.

He had prepared himself for a boring holiday until Charlie had gotten in touch, he told them of a project he was being sent on. He had told them all that he would be spending several weeks on an island in Spain, apparently a group of dragons had nested there. 

At first everyone was confused at why he would need to go there, the dragons had chosen an island that was very close to muggles. It would be up to Charlie and a team of wizards to tame the dragons, not to mention concealing them from the muggles. Once the baby dragons were old enough they would all be shipped to Romania.

Charlie had another surprise he wanted Ron to go with him, Ron had jumped at the chance and had to refrain from hugging his older brother.

Fred and George seemed slightly angry that they were not asked to go but Ron didn't care.

So on his second day home he was getting ready to go work in Spain. Charlie spent the first day on the island explaining to everyone what they would be doing on the island.

Ron was very impressed with his brother, he commanded well and knew what he was doing, much to Ron's relief.

He told them how the dragons had come here to nest meaning that in a week or so, around eighteen baby dragons are expected to be hatched. The problem was the island held little shelter, so they would have to build caves, by hand. 

Ron was shocked by this a few wizards were, Charlie explained that they would build about seven large caves using the rocks he had bought with him. It meant a lot of planning, but Charlie had it covered, they would also need to learn handling the dragons and also learn the charms needed.

Yep that was right Ron Weasley had special permission to use magic over the holidays, it was great. They had spent the rest of the day being taught about the various types of dragons. Ron knew quite a few already as did most of the other wizards. 

What he didn't realise is that dragons can become quite tame if one person works with them on a regular basis. Charlie explained that they would be split into teams of two. Ron would work with Charlie as he was the youngest here. 

The teams would build caves big enough to house the dragons and their babies, Ron soon found out that he and Charlie would be looking after three dragons. Apparently two were female and one male they were the same breed and dragons usually travel and nest in packs.

At the time Ron didn't think it was too weird that there was only a few dragons in each group, all the other teams either had two dragons, or one to house and they were mainly females.

The teams would be split to build the caves but they were not far from each other, the camp was built in the middle of the island. 

Due to the heat they were expecting to sleep outside, Ron didn't mind once he learnt that there was a spell around the camp to keep any creatures that were not wizards out. No spiders to worry about.

Later on at the camp Ron began practicing some charms that he would need whilst working on the island, he found he was actually good at them. Charlie said he was impressed at just how good he was at the charms, they also practiced some spells that were slightly advanced for Ron but he started to get some of them right.

Everyone took a break at in the afternoon but Ron decided he needed to know the spells and charms, he left the camp and found a silent spot, so he could work. After three hours he mastered all the spells and charms that Charlie thought he would need.

He returned to the camp fairly happy with himself, "Hermione would be proud" he thought with a laugh. Before he could think anymore the smell of food made him realise that he hadn't eaten since lunch. He ran the rest of the way and began to grab the food that was set up on tables.

Everyone was already eating and they all sat around a camp fire, Ron sat next to Charlie and began to eat as he informed Charlie that he had learnt all the charms, Charlie had simply said "of course you did," Ron was too hungry to think about that one so he ate.

Before he went to sleep that night he wrote letters to his best friends and family telling them about what a great time he was having. 

In his letter to Fred and George he told the about the money he would be getting for working here, as Charlie had told him earlier. Ron couldn't believe the amount but he knew he would need his own vault from now on, with that Ron fell into a deep sleep.

The next day Ron had woken up feeling very sore, he soon realised that he had sunburn on his face and arms, Charlie gave him some sun lotion as the sun was very strong compared to home. After breakfast they had again gone through spells and charms, they then split into two to approach their dragons.

Charlie had explained that dragons are very clever creatures that favour man over any living thing. This didn't mean that they were nice to wizards but more accepting. They needed to form a bond with the dragons so that they could work with them and their babies.

This involved meeting the dragons without defence, so Ron followed Charlie into the dragons lair which was a patch of grass covered by a small rock cove. They then sat close to the sleeping dragons, Ron had felt sure he would die of fright but managed to stay calm. 

The three dragons had slowly woken up and had began to view him and Charlie, they had both bowed their heads to show respect and peace. 

The larger male dragon bent it's head until it was level with Ron's eyes, Ron then stared into the dragons eyes as he knew this was a test the dragons performed to see if he is trustworthy.

As Ron stared into the dragons eyes he felt everything around him fade away, all he could see was the bright yellow and orange that burned in the dragons eye. 

He could see the immense power that the dragons eyes held and felt great respect for it, he could also see a burning fear and sadness deep inside. 

Ron felt tears threaten his eyes as the dragons grief overwhelmed him, he wondered what had happened to cause such pain. Ron also felt the dragons curiosity, Ron somehow knew that the dragons name was Emertios. 

He also knew that Emertios was curious of Ron and almost excited, but Ron didn't know why, as Emertios began to lower his head Ron could have sworn he heard, "you have been accepted."

Emertios then bowed at Charlie after briefly looking between Ron and Charlie, apparently that never happens Charlie had been shocked at how long they had locked eyes. Ron was also reluctant to say he heard Emertio accept him as when he told Charlie he knew his name, Charlie had lost it.

"Bloody hell mate that's an honour that is, dragons hardly ever give their names, only the babies slip up now and again. He's no baby and the way he just accepted me because I was with you, it's bloody amazing, never seen it before."

Ron had simply smiled but refrained from telling Charlie the other emotions he had felt from the dragon. Ron felt a little stupid as he couldn't have heard Emertios speak to him. It's well known that dragons refuse to communicate with outsiders.

They continued to sit in the lair as they were now accepted, Ron was glad that Charlie dropped the amazing talking dragon. He felt uncomfortable talking about it, people would think he was making it up.

They began to talk about how they would build the cave, Ron had seen the seven eggs split into two nests with the female dragons guarding them. 

He noticed how strange it was as there was only three dragons in this group, dragons were known to nest in large groups.

Ron also found it weird that the dragons had chose an hot island with no caves to nest in, they like colder places than Spain. Then their was the fact that the breeds on this island were not the type of dragons that would risk coming so close to muggles. Ron knew dragons were not stupid, far from it.

Ron had relived the pain the dragon had felt, Ron decided that there was something more going on here. So he had asked Charlie, at first Charlie had paled slightly, he then laughed.

"I was wondering when you would realise that this is wrong." Charlie shrugged at Ron.

"Dragons are very smart Ron, they are pure creatures who want for nothing but peace and happiness, they are in the group with unicorns and phoenixes. They have no desires for power or greed although they could easily obtain it." Charlie took a long gulp of his water before continuing.

"Dragons, unicorns and phoenixes hold knowledge beyond our time, they posses the oldest magic, they have extraordinary abilities and still they remain silent. They each posses the ability to communicate with us but they chose not to." Charlie gave a dry laugh at this.

"They know that men possess the very thing they do not, the desire for power and greed. They know that they would cause wars between men who would want their knowledge, their lives would also be endangered. So they do not speak of the knowledge and they secure their lives."

Charlie now looked around to make sure no one was nearby, Ron was enthralled by Charlie's theory.

"Since you know who has risen, dragons, unicorns and phoenixes have all fled fearing for their lives, these dragons simply could not make it to our colony in Romania. They have fled from their homes to come to us for protection, you see Ron these are the most powerful creatures alive they posses abilities we can only dream of yet still the run in terror of him." 

Both boys looked paler and it seemed to have upset the dragons also who were more edgy as if awaiting an attack.

Ron finally found his voice, "so they know a fight is coming, are they preparing themselves to fight."

Charlie shook his head, "understand Ron dragons, unicorns and phoenixes do not fight wars, they will fight to protect themselves when needed, but will not align themselves with humans."

"But surely fighting with us will make us more successful, then they would be safe too" Ron asked getting confused.

Charlie looked at Ron in understanding "it does make more sense, for us at least, for them it means trusting humans, it means making themselves vulnerable to us." 

Ron understood, "But surely their is someone they can trust who would protect them and their knowledge." 

Charlie relaxed slightly, "Legends very old tell us that they once entrusted a man who was to use their knowledge for only good, he was tested and viewed but they always saw a pure heart. What they didn't realise no human has a pure heart."

"That's a bit bloody cynical Charlie don't you think," Ron fumed.

Charlie laughed, "yeah it is but it's true, pure means you would never wish to harm another, that you have no desire for things. How many times have you seriously thought about killing Fred and George when your mad at them?"

Ron let out a laugh, "yeah I guess but I wouldn't really hurt them."

Charlie shook his head, "doesn't matter, what about greed most people want something someone else has, no one is entirely happy Ron."

Ron refused to give in, " but I would never hurt another for greed most people wouldn't, people do have wants and make mistakes but they chose their own path. Besides Dumbledore has got to be pure heart the guy couldn't be anything else.

Charlie smiled "so do you think Dumbledore would kill you know who if he got the chance?"

"Yeah of course he would," Ron hurried to defend his hero.

"Exactly Ron, pure heart means that you would never harm another intentionally no matter what." Charlie finished with a smile.

Ron still wasn't convinced, "so your telling me that a dragon has never killed another in defence?"

"Yes of course they have," Charlie sighed his brother was too stubborn for his own good.

"Well then dragons are not pure heart, if the rule applies to one then it must apply to another. You say they are pure creatures but we are not as we may kill in defence, yet dragons are known for this, talk about hypocrites." Ron practically shouted.

Charlie just looked at him "you think too much, besides I don't know why that dragon accepted you, as you have just insulted their kind.

Ron looked over at the dragons who had been listening, "they don't look insulted, besides finish telling the legend."

"Well they trusted this man as he was believed to be of pure heart, they revealed knowledge of magic so old it was very powerful and difficult to defeat. So this man gained this old magic and became a very powerful sorcerer, but it was too much some say he went mad. It took an army of wizards to defeat him, but he left a trail of destruction behind. Dragons never trusted again after that but kept their knowledge to themselves. Charlie finished.

"Well too right fancy trusting him with that much power, he is bound to go on a power trip, clever my ass." Ron drawled sarcastically.

Charlie simply shook his head with a laugh "lets head back." 

They headed back to the camp in silence, Ron had thought swimming in his mind it was very confusing, "poor Hermione" he thought "no wonder she is always so stressed having so many thoughts in your head."

The next day had been the start of building the caves, so Ron dressed only in shorts, even though he knew he would get burnt. His skin burnt easily but the red was fading now and he slapped on plenty of sun cream.

They began to shift the rocks to the lair at first his muscles ached, but they soon got used to shifting the heavy load. Ron saw that Charlie easily lifted the load as he had gained many muscles as he was quite broad, Ron also was fairly broad, he was a lot like Charlie over his other brothers.

Ron and Charlie were the only Weasley boys that didn't just grow up, they both had broad frames as well as being tall, however Charlie was a head taller that Ron with more muscles.

So Ron thought it was very unfair that Charlie wasn't putting those muscles to good use, no he was off with the other groups sorting out problems. This meant that he had shifted all the rocks to make the base of the cave on his own.

Ron wished they could use magic, but not only was it dangerous if the muggles saw, the dragons react badly when too much magic is used, but still this manual stuff was hard work.

They also had to chop down about six trees by hand before they could build the cave, so Ron set to work chopping down the trees.

Later that night Ron did most of his homework as he didn't want to have to do it on the last day, he then wrote to Harry, Hermione, Ginny and the twins.

It was the next night that he received the owl from the twins, he was cautious as ever as he never trusted anything from them. It was however a normal letter. The letter was telling him about the joke factory they are setting up and how all the joke shops want their stuff. It seemed that they needed a little more money and wanted him to invest as Ginny has already done. 

There was even a contract inside that he had to sign to say that he would share the savings which would be split five ways as they had employed a manager. If it did well Ron could earn himself plenty of money.

He decided to sign and be a part of it, they only needed his first two weeks money so it wasn't too bad. Ron figured that it couldn't be a bad thing, after all Fred and George did make some great jokes.

As he was starting his second week Ron, had gotten used to the strain on his muscles and he no longer had sunburn instead a light tan swept his body. They were building the base of the cave still which involved a lot of planning.

It wasn't much later that Ron received the letter from Ginny, 

_Hi Ron,_

_ Hope your still having a good time, take care and say hi to Charlie, well I wanted to let you know something. I am now a fifth year, Dumbledore asked me if I wanted to take my exams as I was ahead in my work. I took them and I passed with really good marks, even in potions. I hope you wont mind having me in the same year as you, I have already sent Harry and Hermione a letter to let them know. So reply soon and I hope you are happy for me, I miss you, even though i'm at work its too quite at the burrow without you. The twins are doing really well we will be rich if they keep it up, even mums happy with them. Probably because they give her some of the money and it means they don't have to spend much on us two this year as we will have our own money. Anyway come home soon, _

_ lots of love Ginny._

For awhile Ron just stared at the letter in shock , Ginny had skipped a year. After the shock wore off he hurried to tell Charlie, they both decided to send a howler that would sing congragulations. 

For the rest of the day Ron wore a grin, he was so proud of Ginny, in act he was proud of all his family even the twins. But he had always looked out for Ginny and he always worried about her, but she was obviously doing more than fine. 

He was also glad as he could now spend more time with her, the last few years had caused them to drift apart as they ran in different groups. He missed her a lot, being the youngest they were the closest but they had little time for each other just lately, so this would be great. 

He also knew that Ginny didn't have any close friends except Hermione, so this would give them the chance to become closer friends. 

Thinking of Hermione Ron grinned she was going to be very upset that Ginny is smarter than her. Ron was glad that Hermione never moved up a year he would miss her too much. 

He had tried not to think about Hermione and Harry as it made him miss them more, he loved working here but if one of them could be here it would be better. 

He knew he would see them soon, they had arranged for Harry and Hermione to spend the last week before they go back school, at the Burrow. He still would miss them, he missed Harry always being there to talk to about everything and nothing. 

Since the stupid fight last year Ron realised just how much Harry meant to him, he was his best friend and had become a brother in every sense. So it was hard not to see him everyday, he was worried how Harry was dealing with everything that had happened before the end of the year. 

He knew that Harry blamed himself for everything that Voldermort did, which was rubbish, he saved many lives but Harry never saw that. 

Then there was Hermione it was funny how he missed her, when they were together they usually bickered, but then their were the other times. 

Times when Hermione would make him study and explained things so it made more sense, or how she was comical without realising it S.P.E.W. Yeah she was a head case but he loved her all the same, she was his best friend and totally different to Harry. 

At first they had struggled to find their own friendship but with Harry at quidditch practice they spent a lot of time together. She always amazed him at how clever she really was, then of course she could be very dumb sometimes. 

Like Krum, Ron didn't trust the guy, he knew part of him was jealous but only because Hermione was his best friend. He would never think any guy good enough for her, because they wern't, except Harry but that was too yucky to imagine. 

Harry and Hermione had a different friendship to the one he himself shared with Hermione. They were very similar in many ways, they were also very open with each other. 

They reminded Ron of himself and Ginny, they were a lot like brother and sister, he was always more open with Ginny and she could read him like a book, Ginny was the only person he didn't mind seeing him open. 

He really hoped that Hermione didn't go to see Krum the guy was too old for her to start with and as he said he didn't trust him. 

He would ask Ginny if she knew, if he asked Hermione she would probably send him an howler telling to mind his own buisness. 

Like she wasn't his buisness, it was up to him to look out for her against guys like that. But she would say he was being a jerk, sorry for caring so much. 

She would be just as pissed if he didn't care about her. 

Was it really going to be three more weeks before he saw them, he decided to write to them, he hoped the muggle that Harry was staying with was better than the others. 

And he hoped with all his heart that Hermione didn't go to see Krum. 

Once they were back at the camp Ron was walking to his sleeping bag, when it hit him, suddenly the world grew too dark, he couldn't breath. 

Then he felt it the other whelming fear, the pain, the torture and as he fell into blackness he heard the screams of the victims and the laughter of the torturer. 

As Ron hit the ground he let out a scream loud enough to alert the sleeping dragons, the other wizards froze in fright. 

Then Ron's world went black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

So what did you think, I know it goes on a bit but most of it is important. want to find out what's wrong with Ron then review and I might update, see ya soon. 


	5. Excitement and fear

**The power within.**

A/N: Hey you all liked my last chapter, : ) , I was slightly worried that I would write Ron out of character as he is my favourite character. Sometimes its hard to not write him how I want him to be instead of how he is in the books.

Tifa Redfield: I was also clueless that Arabella was mentioned until I read it somewhere : ) so I'm glad you know now, Thanks for reviewing again and I love Ron to much to kill him off..............doesn't mean I wont kill someone he loves though, I know I'm evil.

Annison crane: Thanks for reviewing again, I'm glad the punctuation is getting better, and that your still enjoying it, more Ron soon : ).

Sparrow: I'm glad your enjoying it, Ron's relationship with the dragons will be part of the story so I'm glad your interested. I also intend to have Arabella in this fic throughout so Harry must find out.............but when and how is a question I cant answer till I write it, : ) you will have to wait and see.

Merryduffer: Your review left me smiling all day, it also made me write this next chapter sooner than planned, (due to a hectic Christmas) : ). So I want to say a big thank you, I hope you enjoy this next part, As for being proud I am but it's due to all the reviews I receive which really make my day : ). We will be meeting Mrs Figg's grandson soon as will Harry : ), let me know what you think of him. 

Thanks to my earlier reviewers, I hope your still reading so let me know if your still enjoying it : ).

Disclaimer: If I were to look in the mirror of erised I would see myself owning all of Harry potter, alas it is only my deepest desire and not real. Of course it belongs to the wonderful J.K who has finally finished the fifth book however we need to wait five months for the publishers.

Summary: Now on the third week of the summer holidays it's still PG-13...........if that.

Ginny was working again it had been three days since she had replied to the others and she soon found that Hermione sent by far the best and longest letters.

Hermione had asked her to come to stay at her house and Ginny had accepted hoping it would give them time to get to know each other before returning to school.

This was why she was at work on Thursday which would be her day off usually. She was going to Hermione's house on Monday and would be staying there until Sunday. Hermione would then return with Ginny to the burrow for the last two weeks of the holiday.

So she needed to work more this week so she could finish working there a week earlier than planned.

Part of Ginny was excited at the thought of having a close friend, she never really knew anyone that well and often felt alone.

Another part of her was scared that she wouldn't know what to say or what to do, she always spoke to Hermione but it was usually when Hermione was with Ron and Harry.

These next two weeks would be just her and Hermione and although she wanted to get to know Hermione really well, she knew it meant letting Hermione in.

Ginny had always been shy around others except her family, Ron was the only person she let in he knew her as well as any one could.

Others never got to know her that well she hid herself and kept her feelings deep inside, she had got better at hiding her self since her first year.

She had opened herself up to Tom and she had been betrayed she had almost gotten herself and others killed, she had been a fool.

Her father had always warned her not to trust things like that, but she had, she trusted Tom and confided everything in him.

She had told her deepest fears to the dark lord, she had told of her desires her feelings her loneliness, because she was lonely, she still was.

She soon realised what it was like to be surrounded by people but feel totally alone, she knew that was why she trusted Tom.

To her he was the perfect solution he was the friend she never had, but he wasn't real it was the imaginary friend, he listened to her, and offered advice.

He was friendly and kind he never got angry at her but she also knew he could not betray her as he wasn't real or so she had thought.

He was real and if it weren't for Harry he would have risen because of her stupidity, she was stupid, she thought he cared about her and she cared for him a lot. 

That had been the thing that had troubled her for a long time after, the feelings she felt for him, she had outgrown her crush on Harry and developed on the dark lord himself.

She felt the deepest shame, she had felt sorrow when she realised what had happened to Tom, even now she felt a sting at him being gone.

He had been her best friend, sad but true he was always there when she got upset or scared or happy and he pretended to feel it with her.

She knew now who he was but part of her had seen the boy of Voldermort and part of her understood the change in him.

He also felt alone, she knew that he didn't feel anything for her but one thing she knew and that was when someone was lonely.

She had felt it in his words, his words spoke lies that she had believed but she had felt the emotion coming from him.

She was sure that he started the connection to her from the moment they had first spoken, but it had to go both ways so she often felt his emotions.

Anger that was the main feeling but also loneliness and sorrow he had never known love, as there connection grew she had felt fear, fear of her.

She knew that Tom riddle had opened himself to her, even though he didn't mean to and she knew he started to feel for her too which scared him.

Those feelings he felt had disappeared after she betrayed him and tried to get rid of his diary, to which Harry some how ended up with it.

She had panicked and stole it back from him, then she had the last conversation with Tom before going into the chamber.

She had felt his immense anger at her, but she also felt his pain at her betrayal of him, and the fear he felt as he realised she could cause him pain.

All he had ever known was hatred and anger for a long time, and somehow she had made him feel something else for a little while.

Of course his anger over rode his pain and he tried to rise through killing her, which would have happened if it weren't for Harry.

Thinking of Harry hurt for many reasons, she had put him in danger by being foolish, she knew if he were not a kinder type he would hate her for it.

Harry didn't hate her, he rarely spoke to her, but that was probably due to the crush she had on him from first meeting him.

Her crush had faded since her meeting of Tom, she had felt for him instead, of course those feelings had also disappeared, she found it easier not to feel for others too much.

She realised that most people protected themselves by shutting others out, she had started to do this to protect herself.

This resulted in her having no friends, it was probably one of the reasons her and Ron had grown apart over the years.

Despite shutting others out she still felt for them as much as she ever did, she just didn't let them see how she felt..

She knew many people thought she still had her little crush on Harry, she cared for him and she was awed by his emotional strength and loyalty, but she had outgrown her crush.

She soon realised that he was a great guy but he would never care for her, the fact that she was his best friends sister didn't help, she also got the feeling Harry thought of her as his little sister.

So she had made herself stop thinking of him like that, it didn't help that he was very good looking and extremely nice, not to mention courageous, yes she had outgrown her crush.

He was always nice to her even after she almost got her killed, she should have been punished for it, she hadn't done it on purpose but her stupidity had almost got people killed including Hermione.

Hermione should hate her too, but she didn't, it seemed they accepted what Dumbledore said, that greater wizards have been fooled by the dark lord.

She had been grateful to him, it had stopped the questions and she had never told anyone all of what had happened, she had kept it all in.

The reason was she had been a part of someone so evil that for a while she wondered if she was bad too, she had plenty of opportunities to tell her suspicions of Toms diary.

But she hadn't, she had felt powerful at having knowledge over others and she had felt important as well, was it possible to remain innocent when she had been invaded by evil.

He had connected to her for a long time and he tried to use her body to restore himself, he had been inside her mind and body and soul.

She didn't think it was, she was tainted somehow by him, Harry may have defeated him but part of Tom remained inside her, especially in nightmares.

Even now the dreams came, she was trapped inside herself with him controlling her as she killed those she loved, she wasn't strong enough to fight him.

Something she definitely wasn't, was strong, she wondered why she was put in Griffindor, house of the brave, she wasn't brave or strong, maybe it was because she was a Weasley.

She could have been in Ravenclaw as they were known for housing clever wizards, however she had found studying an escape for her, rather than something that came easy to her.

She was clever but she always had to work hard to get her grades, not that she minded, working meant she could avoid others and she would study all night so she wouldn't dream when she slept.

She knew people thought she was quiet sensible Ginny but that wasn't the real her she wouldn't be a Weasley if she was.

All Weasleys were known for being fun loving, she had a great family which extended to aunts, uncles, grandparents and plenty of cousins, all of who would be at the burrow for her dads birthday party.

They would be there for the entire weekend before she returned to school, and she couldn't wait to see them all. Most of her family were known for being happy and outgoing.

Ron had informed her that there is always one in the family who is unlike the rest, and that was Percy, her brother was as strict as any teacher, but he forgot how to have fun. 

She loved to have fun, Fred and George were often responsible for her fun, they were way too mischievous but she always had a good laugh with them.

They had surprised her by announcing they would be opening a joke factory, actually that didn't surprise her, it was how well thought out it was and organised.

She and Ron had both invested money into their scheme, she had received plenty of money back as they were selling their ideas to the shops fast.

They were even planning on buying Zonko's joke shop at Hogsmead, as the owner was looking for new owners as he couldn't manage to run it anymore.

Everyone was so proud of them but she never doubted they would be great, it was obvious they held immense talent in their heads, they just directed it to other things.

She had been surprised at how confident they were at being able to talk shop keepers into a business deals, even though they were still in school.

When she asked them this they asked her, "what's the worst that can happen Gin?, yeah sure they can say no, but we are no worse off than before."

She knew it was true, but the worst that could happen is that she let someone in like Hermione and she didn't like what she saw.

Being Hermione though she wouldn't tell Ginny, they would only be friends cause Hermione felt she had to be.

These were the fears that plagued her mind as she thought about going to stay with Hermione for a week, a lot can happen in a week.

Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts by shouts of the loud mouthed boy, he had gotten a hippogriff mad, and was being attacked.

Ginny left her hippogriff, they had been assigned to magically clean the creatures, apparently the boy cannot keep his mouth shut.

Ginny quickly stood between the hippogriff and they boy before the hippogriff could attack again, in a soothing voice she calmed the hippogriff as she looked straight into its eyes.

She showed no fear and showed her respect for the creature, the hippogriff calmed easily and returned to the end of the gate to drink greedily.

She had always been a natural with animals they responded better to her than others, it was probably because she held a great respect for most creatures.

She sighed as the boy whimpered, "come on we need to get your arm seen to."

As she walked him to the wizard who ran the department of magical creatures, she thought about the upcoming week she would spend at Hermione's.

By the end of that week they would know if they had a friendship, she smiled maybe its time to let someone else see the real Ginny Weasley.

Maybe just maybe Hermione would like what she sees, "then I wont have to be alone anymore" she whispered.

The boy looked at her wondering how someone like her could be alone, she was perfect in everyway, then again its usually the seemingly perfect ones who are the furthest from it.

As they headed inside they noticed the chaos, three days ago a group of five wizards had been captured and tortured by you know who, since then the ministry was on alert trying to prevent it from happening again.

There was also reports of muggles being killed mysteriously, however they could not prove it was you know who.

Fudge was still saying that you know who has not risen, that death eaters are the only ones committing the murders, much to her dismay Percy backed Fudge completely.

Ginny knew that many at the ministry accepted the truth, that was why there was so many worried faces, many were realising the fight that was ahead of them.

Accepting he was back was one thing, to see the destruction he is going to cause is another, she saw very powerful wizards with faces that held fear and worry.

She felt cold sweep over her as she panicked, her heart began to pound and she wavered slightly, then slowly the world returned to normal.

This had happened three days ago, and in her heart she felt something was wrong and it was connected with Ron.

They had shared a connection when they were younger one that their mother had said was like the ones the twins shared.

However she only felt when his emotions were high and he was out of control, or when he chose to. As they grew up, it grew weaker but she knew him better than most.

She also knew when something was wrong with him, he seemed to have forgotten the connections as he would say it was an over active imagination of two fed up kids.

But she knew what she felt, and for the first time in over six years she had felt that connection reopened, and she had felt as she had just a few seconds ago.

As if she was drowning in fear and pain and as she felt she was about to pass out, it stopped, without thinking she knew it was Ron she knew him.

She had wrote to him immediately but the reply had been that he was fine and nothing was wrong and he was really enjoying himself.

She had managed to forget about it but it had just happened again, what is going on with him?, she suddenly wished it was her fathers birthday so she could be surrounded by those she loved.

It was all too real, the dangerous time they were now living in and she wanted to have everyone safe, but she would have to trust that they would be alright.

Still she would write to everyone as soon as she could, just to be sure they were alright, because she just had this feeling that something was really wrong.

She knew her first letter would be to Ron.

Just in case. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well there you are another chapter hope it's ok please review to let me know.

I find Ginny hard to write as I feel I have gotten to know the others from the books as they are main characters. We have not gotten to know Ginny much in the books so I'm just writing her as I see her, let me know if it's ok.

I know it's probably slow but I want this fic to be long and I want reasons for why something happens, like Ginny jumping a year I feel it is better off explained as we get to know them more.

Anyway let me know what you think, more coming soon, plenty will happen before they return to Hogwarts, plenty of fun, I cant wait to write the Weasley party that will be fun : ) but we need the other chapters first.

Any ideas for the Weasley's extended family? let me know, ok, and review, now go on make my day


	6. What her parents see

**The power within.**

Disclaimer: Who me ?, laughs wildly then breaks down into sobs, admitting I own nothing of Harry potter.

A/N: Hope you all enjoy, sorry about the punctuation again, its just that I suck at it, but I will try harder I promise : ).

Summary: Yeah still the same story so you know the summary. PG-13 for caution.

Hermione smiled as she made changes to the list she had made, she had taken forever to think of something to do each day.

Ginny was coming on Monday to stay for the week, so Hermione knew that she would need to have all the plans sorted for then.

It was Friday and tomorrow her mum had promised to take her shopping so she could buy what she needed.

Of course she knew what she needed, she had also done a plan of what she and Ginny could do each day.

On Monday her parents would be taking them out for dinner, then they would probably watch a movie and talk.

Then on Tuesday they could go to the park, where some local bands were going to play, there would be a barbecue afterwards.

Wednesday she planned to show Ginny her local town and they could both go shopping, then they could either go bowling or pictures.

On Thursday her parents were going to take them both to the beach, they would probably just relax at night time.

On Friday there was a local disco for under sixteen's, In the day they would just relax and get ready for the party.

Hermione planned to take Ginny shopping again on Saturday, then at night there was a karaoke and disco for under sixteen's.

On Sunday they would spend the day packing their stuff, because they would both be returning to the Burrow for the remaining two weeks.

She also had many movie tapes, magazines and other fun things to do when they were not going out.

"Hermione, dinners ready," she heard her father shout up the stairs.

She hurried downstairs still carrying her note pad with all the information for next week on.

As they sat for their meal, Hermone's parents knew what to expect, for the past few days since Hermione knew that Ginny was coming to stay had been hell.

Their daughter had never been close to any of her friends at her other school, they had been worried that this would happen at Hogwarts.

However they were pleased when Hermione told them of her two new friends, part of them were not surprised that her best friends were boys.

Their daughter was of course beautiful however and very clever, from an early age study became more important than friends.

They of course tried to make her realise that friends were important, they had often invited her class friends over.

This was how they came to realise why their daughter had no friends, she was different from them she didn't like to play with dolls and dress up all the time.

She also said they were too immature, they realised that their daughter was very clever in studies and because of that she had grown up too quickly.

She said she was above all that, even the boys ignored her even though she beat then all at any sport, boys at that age didn't like to be seen with girls.

Hermione was happy but they saw that she craved what the others had, best friends, someone to talk with and someone to tell all your secrets to.

They had seen their daughters loneliness and were helpless to change it, then they had found out she was a witch.

It had been a shock to them all, but they soon realised that Hermione would be excellent at anything she put her mind to.

They had also seen the excitement on her face at the thought of going to a magical school to become a witch.

For the first time ever she admitted to herself how unhappy she was at having no friends, as she had whispered "and no one will no me so I can make plenty of friends."

It had been hard not to cry as she said that, they had simply encouraged her to make plenty of friends, and she did.

She had made friends with two very charming young boys, they knew she had a deep friendship with them both and it made her so happy.

She never stopped talking about both boys and the adventures they went on, they had both been scared that Hermione was clearly putting herself in danger.

They were comforted by the fact that she was a great witch, and it was obvious that both Ron and Harry would protect her with their own lives if needed.

However they had noticed that loneliness in their daughters eyes as she grew older, they understood that maybe Hermione couldn't talk to her best friends about everything.

As they got older they probably became aware that they were opposite sexes, despite the obvious problem that every parent worries about, this also caused a problem for Hermione.

They knew that Hermione certainly didn't talk to her best friends about boys she liked or girl problems as they couldn't understand.

Although they were beginning to wonder if the reason she couldn't tell them about the boy she liked was because she liked her best friend.

They had noticed how Hermione spoke of Harry, she was always fond of him and she often praised him, however it was often the opposite when she spoke of Ron.

They were sure she had a list of all his faults and bad habits, to some it would seem that she liked Harry but they knew better.

When she spoke of Harry there was a deep love and obvious bond between them, but they saw it for what it was a very deep friendship, they were sure she thought of him as the brother she never had.

When she spoke of Ron there was also a deep love and bond between them, however there was also a deep passion in her when she spoke of Ron.

They had noticed how her eyes would come alight, how despite saying how angry she was with him, she wore a smile when she spoke his name.

They had seen how confused she got over Ron, she didn't understand his jealousy of Victor Krum, they understood why Ron was jealous and they saw how much Ron affected their daughter.

They had not been happy when Hermione had told them about Victor, but when she got the invitation to go to visit him, they gave her the choice.

She turned it down as they suspected she would, not that she could have gone if she wanted to, they didn't trust Victor like her best friends.

Hermione had been lonely this summer, they had little time to spend with her and she missed her friends, then she had learnt that Ginny had moved up a year.

They had seen the happiness on her face as she told them how she could be close to Ginny now, as they were in the same year.

So it seemed that she had decided that they were going to be best friends, thankfully Ginny had accepted the invitation to stay for a week.

Hermione had turned into a monster, demanding that they set the guest bed up in her bedroom so they could talk all night.

They hadn't minded, as the spare room held a lot of stuff that needed to go into storage, so putting the spare bed in Hermione's room meant they didn't have to clear the room.

Hermione had a big room anyway so the bed fit in fine with plenty of room for both girls.

Then their had been the shopping, since Hermione had been taken shopping for some clothes she had become addicted.

It seemed she didn't realise how good shopping was before, of course two hours had been spent in a bookstore.

When it came to clothes she was less choosey, she didn't mind as long as it fit and she was comfy.

However now she knew Ginny was coming to stay, she wanted her parents to buy plenty of snack food for them both.

They had obliged simply because they knew how important this week was to her, they knew she wanted everything to be perfect.

Their baby girl may have grown up too early but she was still a little girl at heart who craved a best friend, and the chance to be young and foolish.

They hoped that Ginny became a good friend to Hermione as that was all that was missing out of her life. 

It would make Hermione happy and in turn they would be happy, as she was the most important person in the world to them.

Hermione finished her dinner and looked at her parents who seemed to be in a world of their own, they did that a lot just lately.

She smiled as they came back to the real world, "right I have planned the whole week out so me and Ginny will have plenty to do, here have a look."

Her parents smiled as they read the list, her father chuckled at her "Hermione maybe you should let Ginny decide what she wants to do."

Hermione shook her head, "oh no dad, Ginny doesn't know many muggle things, so she wont know what to do."

Her mum tried again, "maybe you should still ask her Hermione, she might not want to be told what to do."

Hermione frowned, "I'm not telling her what to do, I'm just trying to make this a good week that's all."

"We know dear and I'm sure Ginny will have a great time but just have fun spending time with her, you don't have to fill every minute of the day," her father tried again.

She nodded, "I know its just what if she gets bored or she doesn't like it here?"

Her mum beamed at her daughter, "she will love what you have planned and she will love it here, I'm sure, she already knows you so I'm sure she like you or she wouldn't want to come."

"Your right, its just important that's all," She smiled at her parents, they were right she just had to let things happen naturally and not force it to happen.

Her parents were interrupted from answering by Hedwig, who was carrying a letter from Harry there was also one from Ginny, another owl also held the daily prophet.

She was lightly disappointed that Errol wasn't here with a letter from Ron, she had sent him one the other day, still that owl had a habit of getting lost.

Her parents started to clear away leaving her to read her mail, the letter from Harry was short and sweet as he had to be careful as he was staying with Arabella.

Harry was having a good summer with Arabella and her grandson also sounded nice, so Hermione was happy.

However Ginny's letter wasn't so pleasing, Ginny was worried about everything that was happening, Hermione had read in the daily prophet about those wizards.

They had been tortured, Fudge was saying it was just deatheaters whilst others knew you know who had returned.

She also knew that muggles were being attacked, Ginny told her of two more muggle families who had been killed.

Hermione jumped as Crookshanks jumped on her knee, She was more jumpy just lately.

It was hard to know that a deatheater or you know who could come to her home and try and kill her and her parents.

She could perhaps protect herself long enough to get away from deatheaters, but if Voldermort came she would be defenceless.

She would also be unable to protect her parents, this had been playing on her mind lately and she never let her wand leave her side.

She had also been learning some advanced spells that could help her protect herself, she also learned spells that could help her parents escape.

Ginny had written to Hermione after the murder of those wizards, she told her that the ministry was chaos as some believed others didn't.

It meant they didn't work well as a team, so chaos ensued, Ginny also seemed worried over Ron although she wouldn't say why.

In his letters he seemed fine, he said he was really enjoying working on the island but he missed everyone and couldn't wait to see them all again.

Hermione had thought that maybe Ginny was just worried as Ron was far away and he couldn't apparate if trouble came.

Ginny was obviously worried that Ron was in danger and this was the only danger Hermione thought possible.

It didn't do well to think of bad things as it made you convince yourself its true.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Crookshanks and ran into her parents who were sitting on the couch.

They both looked up and were surprised to see their daughter looking upset.

"There have been more murders," Hermione murmured before throwing herself on her dads knee and wrapping her arms around her mum.

It had been along time since their daughter had done this, they of course knew how worried Hermione was and they held her tight.

Hermione felt safe but she wouldn't be happy until she was back with her friends.

Once they were all back together it would be better, because that was when they were their strongest.

When they were together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK here is another chapter hope you like it, it is slightly different due to most of it being her parents but hope it was still alright.

I did this as her parents are rarely mentioned in the book and I feel they would be a bigger part of Hermione's life, for example when Hermione was petrified in CoS there was no mention of her parents being told, I just think that was strange is all.

Does anyone know Hermione's parents names? I'm not sure if J.K has ever named them, let me know if she has and what they are. Or give me ideas on what there names could be ?

Review if you want more : ).


	7. A father figure

**The power within.**

Disclaimer: For the love of Harry Potter, I own nothing.

A/N: : ) me very happy more reviews,

Annison Crane: I'm glad you enjoyed Ginny's part as she is difficult to write, I'm also glad that Hermione is in character, hope you like her parents. I cant reveal what is wrong with Ron yet, but don't worry Hermione will worry when she realises something is actually wrong, : ). hope u enjoy this chapter.

Alli-baby: Thanks for the names I will definitely use them from now on, they sound perfect : ), glad your still enjoying it.

Tifa-Redfield: You reviewed again : ), more Ron soon I promise, and because you always review I'll let you know that I'm a sucker for happy endings, I just make it hard for them to get there : ), (doesn't mean there wont be a death though : ( , I'm evil like that).

Summary: we are going to see Harry now, still PG-13, keep the reviews coming they make me smile : ).

Harry was really enjoying his third week of the holiday, Arabella's son had come to stay for the next two weeks, his name was Michael.

Michael was a year older than Harry, he was friendly and Harry found they got along well, except Harry couldn't help but feel he was hiding something.

Today was Friday and they had spent the last four days together doing muggle things and Harry enjoyed it, however he still missed his friends a lot.

Michael was great he reminded Harry of Oliver Wood, but he wasn't Ron, Harry felt foolish he was sure Ron was too busy having fun to miss him.

It didn't help Harry, he still missed Ron, they understood each other and things were comfortable between them.

With Michael, Harry had to watch what he said or did, he hardly sent any letters and hadn't touched his wizard stuff for a long time.

He had to make sure that Michael didn't suspect Harry of being a wizard, it would not be a good idea if they found out.

Harry could hardly believe how well his holiday was going, two days ago it had been the best part.

Arabella had taken him and Michael to a park which held many fields with cows and horses grazing, there was also brooks and lakes.

Harry had even got to see the deer that had made this park their home, they had walked for ages exploring the park, he and Michael had jumped the brooks like big children.

Then Arabella had insisted they come for something to eat, she had packed a splendid picnic and both boys had eaten as if it were their last meal.

Michael had disappeared in search of the toilets, Harry had been wanting to search the ruins of the castle that stood on a hill.

Arabella must have seen this as she told him to go and she would wait there for him, he had eagerly gone not wanting to sit any longer.

He found the ruins amazing there were plaques telling the history of the place, it was hard to imagine people actually living here hundreds of years ago.

Battles had been fought there and over time it began to crumble leaving the basic structure of a grand castle, Harry couldn't help but think of Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was a lot like a castle, Hermione had read in Hogwart's a history that if muggles ever stumbled upon Hogwarts all they would see is ruins.

He couldn't help but wonder if all ruins were magical places, disguised as ruins for muggles, but wouldn't he see them for what they really were?, maybe he should ask Hermione about that one.

Harry was so deep in thoughts that he hadn't noticed something approaching him, until he saw the shadow on one of the walls.

Harry acted on instincts he took a step forward and whirled round at the last second, he had his hand on his wand up his sleeve ready to pull it out if he needed to.

As it turned out he didn't need his wand, his plan had been good he had managed to take the stranger off guard as he had turned so fast.

He soon recognised the great black dog, a smile lit up his face as the dog transformed into his godfather Sirus Black.

Sirus had been framed for the murder of Harry's parents when it had been Peter Pettigrew, Peter had escaped so it was impossible to prove Sirus was innocent.

This was something Harry blamed himself for, if he had been able to kill Peter or at least let Sirus do it then maybe Sirus could be free.

As it was he had to be on the run constantly, Harry also knew that if he hadn't let Peter go then there was a big chance that Voldermort would never have risen.

However Peter had escaped which had resulted in Moody being attacked, Cedric dying and Voldermort rising.

He had so many peoples deaths on his conscience, and part of him felt he was being punished for his mistakes.

Sirus was his godfather if he were free then Harry could have a real family, for the briefest moments before everything had gone wrong, Harry had let himself hope.

A family was all he ever wanted, the Dursley's never wanted him, no one had for a long time, the Weasley's were the first to make him feel accepted as part of the family.

However it was painfully obvious to him that they were a substitute for the real thing, he loved the Weasley's and they him, but they were not his family.

When he had found Sirus, for the first time in his life he had dared hope that his dream would come true, that Sirus would be freed and he could provide a home for Harry.

Sirus had even suggested this thinking that Harry would want to stay with the Dursley's, Harry had felt excitement of being with someone who cared for him.

It didn't turn out that way Peter escaped and Sirus had escaped with his and Hermione's help, so now he was on the run.

Maybe he had been foolish to hope that things would work out for him, as he watched his godfather look at him with the love of a father, Harry decided that he was happy to just have a godfather.

He had believed he only had the Dursley's left as family, but there was Sirus and although he couldn't be with him right now at least he had him.

His biggest fear was that he would lose Sirus again, then he would never achieve his life long dream of a family.

Whilst Sirus was still alive Harry's dream was still possible, Sirus smiled at Harry,

"looks like you have grown since I last saw ya Harry."

Harry knew it had only been a few weeks since they had seen each other, but it seemed longer, too long. 

Harry suddenly threw his arms round Sirus, he had obviously caught him off guard as it took a minute for Sirus to hug him back.

They both pulled back feeling slightly awkward, they both had problems showing their affection in such an open way.

Harry had always been rejected by the Dursley's and later he had only had Hermione and Ron who were not the kind to be openly affectionate.

They of course showed it in different ways, Ron was very passionate and always ready to make Harry believe in himself, Hermione also offered strength and advice 

Mrs Weasley and Dumbledore were the few adults to see Harry show his emotions, right after he had returned from seeing Voldermort rise.

It was the first time Harry let the tears fall in front of someone else, he had been unable to control them as he usually did.

Sirus also held it inside the years in Azkaban had made sure of that, he had almost broke down sobbing when Harry had believed he was telling the truth, but he didn't.

It had been forced deep down inside, Harry was the only thing that kept him sane and made him feel, of course his anger towards Peter also kept him fighting.

Sirus smiled at Harry, "how are things with Mrs Figg's?"

At first Harry was confused, "how do you?.....oh Dumbledore I guess," he finished as he realised how Sirus knew Arabella.

"Its great, much better than the Dursley's, Arabella actually seems to like me and her grandson is kind of cool although he's not Ron," Harry smiled to show he was really happy.

"Yeah Dumbledore told me, he keeps tabs on you Harry, so keep out of trouble," Sirus smirked.

Harry smirked back "how am I supposed to get into trouble with everyone watching me ?"

Sirus laughed, "I was fifteen too once upon a time and I know how easy it is too get into trouble, despite being watched, besides you always seem to be in trouble.

Harry couldn't believe Sirus was trying to lecture him on safety, "well unless I become an aminagus (hope that's how its spelt) along with my friends, I'm sure I will be fine, besides trouble finds me."

Sirus glared, "we were foolish Harry, don't even think of trying something so dangerous, promise me."

Harry sighed, "I promise I wont become an illegal aminagus, besides with Ginny and Hermione's brains we can all find something much better to do."

Harry smiled at Sirus's expression, it was truly shocked.

Sirus smirked, "Just promise to be safe Harry that's all I'm saying, don't make me mad, once I'm cleared and you live with me I can get my revenge."

Harry couldn't help but smile, Sirus still planned for them to be a family, "tell me what could you do that is so bad."

Sirus suddenly looked like an evil child, "oh Harry I can tell all your friends embarrassing stories."

Harry snorted, "my friends already know my embarrassing secrets, they were their and they shared them with me, you'll have to do better than that."

Sirus looked peeved, "well I'll just wait until you bring your girlfriend home, I will make you sit with me whilst I tell long winded stories about all my adventures.

Harry again snorted, "firstly I don't have a girlfriend, besides all your stories would be fascinating, I'm sure any girl I like would love to hear them," Harry smiled sweetly.

Too sweetly, "you don't fool me Harry I promise I will think long and hard of ways I can embarrass you, besides since when did you become such a smart mouth, bloody hormones no doubt, ya dad was just the same." Sirus couldn't help but smile at the thought of James.

Harry also smiled, " I suppose you were a sweet innocent boy?, anyway there is nothing you can say or do to embarrass me.

Sirus laughed, yes he was definitely James's son, " firstly any bad behaviour was purely your dads fault, and why do you think I could never embarrass you.

Harry smirked, "sure my dad corrupted you I guess, and as you know I'm famous all my problems, faults bad and good times and secrets are well known by many.

Sirus nodded "yeah but I can be embarrassing Harry, all your friends would think you had a nutty god father," Sirus smirked, surely there was no reply for that.

"I could never be ashamed of you no matter what you did, no matter what my friends say, no matter how hard you try I just can't," Harry spoke in a serious voice.

They both again felt awkward, Sirus couldn't believe how much he loved him as a son.

"I could never be anything but proud of you either Harry, you know that right?, your mum and dad too, they would be so proud." Sirus saw the shimmer of tears in Harry's eyes.

As Sirus pulled him into a goodbye hug he felt his own eyes tear up.

"I know that Sirus, but it helps to hear it now and again," Harry spoke in a voice thick with emotion.

"Harry one day we will be a family, I promise," Sirus pulled away from the hug, knowing he had to go now.

Harry smiled, "thanks for coming Sirus its really good to see you, hey did we just have a parent child conversation, because you seriously lost.

Sirus nodded thoughtfully, "yeah its new to me too Harry but we will get there, I promise, and Harry you are alright ? I mean after everything are you alright?"

Harry knew he was talking about the rise of Voldermort and the events after that, "I'm getting there Sirus its taking time but I'll be fine, I promise.

Sirus nodded, "just promise you will be safe."

Harry smiled, "I promise Sirus, if you do, ok?"

Sirus nodded "alright Harry, I promise to be safe".

With this Sirus transformed back into the large dog, he jumped up Harry once then ran off, Although Harry was alone, he felt better.

He smiled feeling a lot brighter than he had before, he made his way back to Arabella to find her and Michael talking and picking at the remaining food.

Harry thought that it was strange how Michael had not come too find him, and they didn't ask why he had been gone so long either.

Harry wasn't about to ask for trouble, he was glad they had left him alone it had given him time to speak to Sirus, it was there first real conversation alone, and Harry couldn't wait for more.

Since that day Harry had walked with a bounce in his step and he had even agreed to go to the disco tonight because he was in such a good mood.

He had dressed in a short sleeved blue shirt and black jeans, he had given up on his hair which fell in a mess, he had bought these clothes the other day.

He didn't own muggle money, however Hermione did, she had sent him some in exchange for wizard money as she usually changed hers at Gringott's bank.

She had exchanged around £250 with him as he realised he needed a lot of new clothes, he had grown upwards and he had some defined muscles due to all the muggle sport he had played with Michael.

Of course Dudley's clothes still didn't fit him and he wanted to get rid of them all, so he had gone shopping, he bought basic clothes.

He also made sure his jeans were longer as he doubted he had finished growing, and he had bought slightly big tops, just in case he acquired any more muscles.

Harry walked downstairs and noticed Michael, He was taller than Harry by a head and he was a bigger build, it was obvious he worked out.

Harry couldn't help feeling slightly scrawny next to him, he also knew all the girls would be flirting with Michael, as he had seen how girls looked at him.

Harry knew that no girl would look at him if he was with Michael, it wouldn't bother him usually but just lately he wanted girls to notice him, as he noticed them.

Thankfully Sirus hadn't felt the need to have THAT talk with Harry, as it would have been extremely uncomfortable, besides he knew enough about girls and stuff.

As they entered the youth club the disco music was already pounding around the room, as expected girls immediately surrounded Michael.

Harry headed to the kiosk and bought a soda, he watched amused as Michael flirted with the girls, he was a real lady's man.

Harry almost snorted on his coke at that thought, not for the first time he wished Ron was here, or Hermione, he missed them, he would even like it if Ginny were here.

Ginny would be a good friend to anyone, except Harry had never managed to get to know her properly as she was very shy.

He noticed she was only herself with her brothers and on rare occasions he had seen Ron's temper in Ginny, it was amazing to see.

She would come alive and stand out from everyone else there was a fire in her, he had seen it briefly, but he had seen it.

Unfortunately Ginny still remained shy with others even Hermione, he knew that Ginny had a crush on him, but he was sure she had outgrown it after her first year.

She was still incredibly shy around him but she was like this with everyone, in fact Harry couldn't recall seeing her with anyone in conversation.

There had been Neville who had taken her to the ball, although they hadn't looked very comfortable with each other as he recalled.

Then there was Colin who spoke to everyone, but that meant Ginny had no real friends, he doubted that very much, she was a really sweet person.

However the more he thought about it the more he realised that Ginny had always been on her own, when she wasn't with her brothers or Hermione.

He also remembered that Riddle had said she poured all her secrets into him because he was her only friend, because no one liked her.

Harry sat there dumbstruck, how had he not seen it, Riddle had been Ginny's only friend, and since then he had never seen her with anyone else.

He also realised that she was always studying, no wonder she is skipping a year, her studying was a lot like Hermione's.

Thinking of it Ginny was a lot like Hermione had been before she had become friends with himself and Ron, of course Ginny didn't have the bossy attitude.

He had wondered once what would have happened if he and Ron hadn't made friends with Hermione, despite them being dead, Hermione would be very lonely.

It had taken some time for them to like Hermione's attitude and she had also calmed down a lot, but others would not have become her friend as she was very unapproachable.

He wondered if Ginny was alone did she have any friends?, he decided there and then he would make an effort with her this year.

It was a given that they would be spending time together, so he would help Ginny over come her shyness around him, hopefully they could be friends.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by shouts, Harry looked up to see two older boys arguing with Michael, a girl was trying to stop the fight.

Harry quickly made his way over to Michael, "what's going on?."

One of the boys answered, "your mate here has got his hands all over my girlfriend, that's the problem."

Harry raised his eyebrow at the boy, "well if she is your girlfriend, what she doing flirting with another guy?, maybe you should ask her that first."

Laughter broke out in the crowd, the boy took a step forward to Harry as if to hit him, Michael stopped him and pushed him back.

Michael turned to Harry, "come on lets go."

Harry nodded and followed Michael outside, it was a big mistake, the boys had decided to follow them.

"Hey come back here I'll teach you to act clever," the boy was running towards them now.

Harry turned ready to fight, as had Michael, as the boy came towards Harry, he contemplated using his wand, but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea.

Why it wouldn't be a good idea never reached his mind, because Michael had just cast a spell and they were both out cold.

Spluttering Harry faced the now pale Michael, "you.........your...a .......wizard?."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey Harry's next part, so what you think let me know and review : )

Ron's part next, coming very soon, so review, please.


	8. Too much truth too handle

**The power within.**

Disclaimer: No not me, I only own the clothes on my back : )

Summary: Ok slight **Warning** this chapter is slightly darker there is talks of murder and death so please don't read if this may offend you, it could pass for PG-13 but lets say R for this chapter ok : )

A/N; OK I am so sorry I took so long to do this next part, but with Christmas its been hectic, also I have been unwell and I write crappy when I'm ill so I didn't. I will update more often from now on I promise. Hope everyone had a great Christmas and new year, although you all probably feel crappy like me, I hate January.: (

**Annison Crane**: Hey you reviewed again : ), sorry for keeping you waiting some more Ron below, glad you like the other parts there will be more Ron soon.

**Allie and Hermione Starise:** Thanks for your sweet reviews, hope you enjoy this next chapter let me know what you think.: )

**Merryduffer:** Oh my god you reviewed again this made my day again : ), glad its still great, I love Sirus and I want him to be a big part of this fic, Harry is more affected by what has happened as we will see further on, he is just good at pretending that's all : ). Yes Harry is quite scrummy isn't he : ). Enjoy this chapter.

Ron looked around the lair, the caves for the dragons were almost finished being built, it was just in time too.

Most of the dragons eggs had hatched earlier than expected, meaning everyone had been working twice as hard to house and shelter the younger dragons.

For the most part Ron had still been working alone as his brother often tended to other problems, Ron however didn't mind being left alone.

When he was working none stop from five in the morning until eleven at night, it stopped the nightmares, it also stopped him from dwelling on what had happened on Sunday night.

It had been almost four days, surely he should be over it by now, but he wasn't, it also seemed that the other wizards were finding it hard to forget, for the most part they stayed away from him.

They mostly ignored him or watched him as if he were going to start screaming again, because he had screamed, he had screamed so bloody loud.

He couldn't blame them for treating him like a freak, he had screamed and passed out for a good hour only too wake up claiming he was fine, that he didn't remember anything.

That had been a lie, he had remembered everything even the distinct smells, he knew that no one believed that everything was alright.

Charlie had come to his rescue, but he had later asked Ron what had happened,

"Ron what the hell happened out there? you passed out mate you where screaming so much I didn't know what to do." Charlie had asked in a scared voice.

Ron felt bad for lying but did so anyway, "nothing Charlie, probably just an headache or something, its nothing to worry about, honest."

Charlie suddenly looked angry, "honest, honest, that was no bloody headache Ron you screamed so loud everyone heard you, then you passed out."

Ron got pissed, "sorry I screamed so loud, sorry I embarrassed you."

Charlie looked at him puzzled, "embarrassed, I wasn't embarrassed Ron I was scared out of my mind, you didn't just pass out Ron you were screaming in your sleep, you were begging for the pain to stop."

Charlie looked so white, "we were close to taking you to the hospital, we were so worried, then you wake up saying everything is alright."

"Well it is ok?, you told everyone I was fine, and I am." Ron rushed wanting this to be over already.

Charlie looked close to tears, "I told them you were fine so they didn't bother you, although I doubt they believe me."

Charlie took in a shuddering breath, "I thought you were dying Ron, and I didn't know what to do, I thought you were going to die in front of me and I couldn't save you."

Charlie's eyes held that Weasley fire as they burned with anger, "so don't tell me your fine Ron because your not, you didn't see yourself."

Ron's anger also returned, "NO I just bloody well lived through it, alright, yes something happened, I'm not even sure what it was myself but its over now so just leave it alone, please Charlie just leave it."

Charlie looked into Ron's eyes, "you know what Ron its about time you realised that what happens to you affects others, its about time you stopped being so damn stubborn."

"Is the lecture over now, mum, cause I have work to do," Ron replied sarcastically, so Charlie would leave him alone.

It worked, Charlie stalked off obviously angry with Ron, but Ron was just glad he didn't have to answer any more questions.

However he soon regretted that he had pissed Charlie off as now he had no one to speak to, Charlie had ignored him the past three days as had the others and today was no better.

Only Emertios the dragon he tended would speak to him, even that was rare and he realised just how temperamental dragons can be.

Emertios often gave demands or asked questions, the female dragons who were awaiting the hatching of their eggs were unbearable.

He had almost been attacked by the larger female, Emertios called her Caladra, she obviously didn't like Ron in her space and would have burnt him to a crisp if Emertios hadn't stopped her.

So all he had for conversation was a moody dragon and himself, it seemed, yep he was talking to himself a lot just lately.

He missed Harry, he wished he were here then maybe Ron could talk about what had happened, because Harry was the only person Ron knew wouldn't laugh at him or call him stupid.

Harry would of course help him discover what was wrong with him, because despite what Ron had said something very serious had happened when he collapsed.

Ron was trying his hardest not to remember it as he piled more rock onto the caves, but it seemed it was all he could think of.

There had been so much pain, he had felt it all, he felt what was happening to their minds and bodies, because he felt it as well.

He remembered the smell of blood and smoke as they tried to fight, to no success, he heard the shouts and yells as spells were thrown.

But worst was he had felt their fear, they knew they were going to die, they knew there was nothing they could do to save themselves, they were helpless.

Ron was helpless as he saw them being tortured, he had felt it and yet he was unable to help them, as he didn't know who they were, he didn't even know if they were real.

This thought was what kept him from talking, "what if he was going mad," he had seen it, felt it, heard it, yet it had been all in his head, he had no proof it was real.

Another thought was if it was the future he was seeing, was it something that was going to happen, if this was true then he needed to tell someone.

Still he didn't no one would believe him, even if they did he couldn't help them, he didn't know where it happened or who it happened to.

He only knew who done it, deatheaters and the dark lord himself, even then he had no proof it was real, had he really seen the dark lord?.

He didn't know, so how could he explain to others what had happened?

Ron looked up as he heard Errol and Hedwig arrive, he was so glad he had only had an owl from Ginny since it had happened, he needed more letters to distract him.

Ron quickly tore open Harry's letter, 

_Hi Ron,_

_ I know your still having a great time just don't forget us, I have met Arabella's grandson, he is alright but I'll be glad to see you mate, no more having to hide who I am. I saw snuffles the other day, he is doing really well, he tried to lecture me on safety, what a joke but its good anyways. I seem to have turned into a right muggle I'm not sure I'll remember the wizarding world, as if, anyway got to go, see you soon ok? write back and stay safe,_

_ from Harry._

Ron smiled his first smile in days, Harry deserved to have a family but it seemed impossible with Sirus on the run, nothing seemed to go right for Harry.

But he had got to see him at least, he could tell Harry was happier for seeing him, Harry needed everyone around him now more than ever since the last task.

Ron looked down at the other parcel from Hermione, He opened the package to find a letter and a copy of the daily prophet, there was also some muggle sweets.

Ron tore open a bag of sweets and read Hermione's letter,

_Hi Ron, _

_ Hope your still having fun, I bet your learning loads of new spells, I'm still bored out of my mind so I can't wait till Ginny comes to visit. It should be good fun I have it all planned out, but I cant wait till we are all back at the Burrow, its not the same being on my own. Anyway write back soon to reassure me your alright Ginny seemed worried about you the other day, I think its because of the recent attacks, make sure you let her know your fine, you are, right? let me know, see you soon love_

_ Hermione._

_P.S there is a copy of the daily prophet, it talks about the attacks that got Ginny freaked out, I guess its because she works at the ministry, anyway try to calm her down, bye for now._

Ron just shook his head, "same old Hermione, writes like a whirlwind," Ron picked up the daily prophet, "trust Hermione to make me read about attacks, its what I'm trying to forget."

Ron opened up the paper and stared at the front page, he was suddenly glad Hermione sent this as now he knew he wasn't mad.

Because staring back at him on the front page were the men he had seen and felt being tortured.

Ron felt dizzy and sat at the caves entrance, "How did I see them?" he asked himself in a confused voice, unaware that Emertios was watching.

He read the article under the pictures of five wizards,

_The five wizards pictured where tortured on Sunday night, suspects are yet to be caught and growing fears suspect that this is the work of 'you know who'. Although the ministry deny that he has risen many believe he has indeed risen, this rumour is supported by Professor Dumbledore. The five men where attacked and it is known that the unforgivable curses were used, two died on the scene, two later died in hospital, and one still remains under treatment, although his condition is thought of a critical. There names are, Thomas Flandery, 19yrs old (deceased) His father Michael Flandery 39yrs old deceased), Twins Brotus and Salanus McCanderbry 37yrs old (deceased). Only Marcus McCanderbry, 20yrs old, son of Brotus remains alive at this time._

Ron shook his head in horror he had seen these men die, he had seen it, "but how did I see it, a true seer is very rare, it takes training to become one,"

Ron began to pace trying to figure out who to tell, or if he should tell, maybe it won't happen again.

All of a sudden the world began to move and darkness was engulfing him and then he felt it, he felt the familiar pain, as he dropped to the floor.

He felt the darkness pulling him deeper and he clamped his mouth down in an attempt to stop his screams, and felt the coppery taste of his blood.

It was quicker than before, a family of muggles, killed, they hadn't bothered to torture them, but Ron had felt it all.

He slowly opened his eyes, groaning as he sat up there was blood on his lips and some running down his nose, he quickly wiped the blood away.

He had never felt so weak in his life, he looked up to look straight into Emertios eyes, for a split second Ron was sure he saw concern in the dragons eyes, but he looked again it was gone.

Then he heard him asking him, "what do you see?"

Ron groaned, "murder, lots of it, I am going mad"

Emertios voice came softer this time, "you are not mad, you are a seer, I felt it when you connected to me."

Ron could feel rage building in him, "what did you do to me? I was normal before you connected to me what did you do?, what did you do?"

Emertios roared "I did nothing you foolish boy it is something inside you, I saw the truth I saw your destiny, I did not do this to you."

Ron collapsed his tired legs unable to take any more, "what did you see? what is my destiny?" Ron asked in a tired voice.

Emertios voice held his regret, "I cannot tell you this it is for you to decide your own path, there are some truths that I could tell you but I will not."

"Why, why won't you tell me, help me out here, tell me the truth." Ron tried sounding angry but he had little energy left.

Emertios turned to leave, "you are not ready to know, you cannot handle the truth, maybe when you are ready.

Ron felt the tears of anger and frustration well up as Emertios disappeared out of sight, "TELL ME, please tell me I can't take any more of their pain, please.

But Emertios didn't answer, and Ron felt the familiar pull of darkness, he realised they had found another muggle family to kill.

Except this time they wanted to torture them, and Ron screamed as he felt everything they felt, and once again darkness surrounded him.

He collapsed into unconsciousness which ended his screams, but the ones in his head continued.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK so here it is, I know its slightly darker but its needed for the story line, there will be more longer Ron parts soon. 

Hope you enjoyed it and Review for more parts, we will slowly find out more of what is wrong with Ron.


	9. Frienships found and hearts realised

**The power within.**

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter, : ( unfortunately.

A/N: Yay more reviews, you all liked it (does a happy dance.), Reviews really make my day : ).

**Annison Crane:** Hey you updated again : ), glad you like this part, I also think Charlie and Harry need to know, but Ron can be quite stubborn : ), keep reading and keep enjoying it.

**Allie-Baby:** Glad your still liking this fic, it will hopefully stay quite interesting, I have already planned the whole story line and I can't wait to write it, But be warned its gonna be a long fic, as I can't write short ones. : ).

**Sparrow:** Glad you have caught up : ), yes Ron is a seer or is he ? there will be a lot of twists to this fic and there is still Ron's relationship with the dragons that will be important, so stay tuned : ).

**Tifa-Redfield:** LOL yeah poor Ron I think it will be interesting if Prof Trewlany (is that how you spell it?) found out, she would be very mad : ), lots more coming. As I said before Ron's powers are not all as it seems, as Emertios said he just isn't ready to know everything just yet, so keep reading and find out more, as Ron does. : ).

**Taryn:** I'm happy your still enjoying it : ), yes Ron's visions and his powers will be a big part of the fic, maybe we will find out more soon.: ).

**Allie:** hey sorry about the rating, it wasn't really R but I wanted to be safe as some parts were fairly nasty, unfortunately some future chapters may also be R. If this is a problem mail me and I'll let you know just how bad it is so you can decide if you should read it, or not. If you can't read it I will be happy to edit a version of the chapter and mail it to you or anyone who asks, so don't worry : ) glad your still enjoying it.

Summary: its PG-13 again folks as we are visiting Hermione and Ginny who are too sweet to be R rated, for now anyways : ).

Ginny laughed out loud as she danced along with the music, Hermione was also dancing next to her laughing, they were both acting slightly out of character.

Ginny had arrived yesterday and although things had been awkward to start with, they soon got past it, now they were set on getting to know each other better.

They soon realised they were both so eager for their friendship to work that they were trying too hard, so they tried to relax and just be how they usually are together, it worked.

They ended up talking whilst flicking through muggle magazines, they soon relaxed and they both realised that the silences that had made it awkward between them were getting more comfortable.

They both had recognised how close they had gotten in a small amount of time, but they had known each other for four years, and they had already achieved a friendship.

Only now they were getting to know each other better, although both girls held back slightly, afraid that they would make a mistake and ruin their friendship.

However they were slowly opening up to each other more, Ginny held back more as she had never had a close friend and felt fear of rejection.

Rejection hadn't happened, although Ginny still held back, unable to trust so soon.

They had gone for a meal with Hermione's parents, Hermione had delighted in showing Ginny all the muggle things around the small town.

They had talked all through dinner and had joined in conversations with Hermione's parents, who insisted that Ginny call them Jack and Diane, instead of Mr and Mrs Granger.( Thanx Alli-Baby : ).......)

After dinner both girls had gone bed, both extremely exhausted, they had fell asleep fairly soon.

That's why they had so much energy today, they had slept in late, then they finally decided to get ready and come to the park, as there were local bands playing.

That was why they were now dancing around and laughing, they weren't alone there were many other people of different ages enjoying the sunshine and music.

Ginny smiled at Hermione then shouted, "this muggle music is great I've never heard anything so loud before."

Hermione laughed then nodded, "yeah its pretty loud but this is fairly tame compared to some music."

"I need a drink I'm all out," Ginny shouted over the music.

Hermione began to look for the nearest stall selling water, when she turned around it was to see a cute looking guy offering Ginny a drink.

Hermione wouldn't usually interrupt, except the drink he was offering was not water, it looked like some sort of alcohol.

Ginny felt kind off unsure as to if she should accept this guys drink, "thanks but I just want some water."

"Nah you want some of the good stuff I assure you, my names Matt by the way what's yours ?" the guy said whilst leaning in closer to Ginny.

"Her name is none of your business, now leave us alone," Hermione commanded.

Ginny was thankful that Hermione was there, and from her attitude, Ginny sensed that this guy was bad news, she had figured as much.

"I wasn't asking you, although I wouldn't mind knowing, here have a drink," Matt smiled at Hermione.

Hermione glared, "we are not drinking that so just go away, now."

Ginny was getting worried the guy looked like he wasn't about to go anywhere, and Hermione was getting very pissed at him.

Matt staggered forward and pointed a finger at them, "you know this is a free country right ?, I ain't going anywhere," he finished with a smirk.

Hermione shrugged, "ok I guess I'll just go see the security men over there, and tell them that a man who is old enough to drink is harassing two teenage girls," she also smirked.

Matt's face drained of colour, " teenagers, well I thought you were older than that, how old are you two?"

Ginny suddenly felt extreme anger at him, it was obvious what he had been after when he had approached her, "WE are very young, now why don't you take a hike, before I get really mad."

The guy staggered away as fast as he could.

Hermione couldn't help but stare in astonishment, "Ginny I never knew you could well, er, well I, I , well of course I knew you had it in you, its just I have never seen you like that."

Ginny flushed as she realised her temper had gotten the better of her, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't let my temper get the better of me."

Hermione quickly shook her head, "no its not a bad thing Gin, its just I have never seen you so outspoken before, you always usually try and hide."

Ginny shrugged, "yeah well you have never seen me in a fight with my brothers before."

Hermione laughed with Ginny, but she had seen the flash of hurt and insecurities in Ginny's eyes, before the mask went back up.

She looked at Ginny, "maybe you should stand up for yourself more Ginny, maybe its time to stop hiding."

Ginny looked up shocked, maybe she understood, maybe just a little, "I promise to try, its just well never mind."

Hermione decided not to push, she didn't want to scare Ginny away, as their friendship although looking positive was far from strong.

They both knew it was due to secrets they kept from each other, until they were spoken they could never be really close.

Hermione decided a change of subject was needed, they could sort things out later, "so who told you about those kind of guys the?"

Ginny suddenly giggled, "are you serious, with all my very overprotective brothers, they tell me every guy is like that, thankfully I realised they were trying to put me off guys."

Hermione grinned, "did it?"

Ginny laughed, "for a while, then I realised Ron was the only brother who ever told me the truth, and although overprotective he still told me the real deal."

Hermione looked shocked, "Ron told you not all guys are bad, why?"

Ginny smiled, "he told me he didn't want me to end up alone and thinking all men were perverts."

"That is just like Ron, its a good job he told you, and at least he is on your side."

It was Ginny's turn to look shocked, "firstly I would have realised not to believe them, and second you should have heard the rest of the speech, about how I should not date until I'm older, and he has given his approval and how if any guy hurt me, or tried anything on with me he would kill them."

Ginny chuckled, "on my side, as if at this rate no guy will even look at me, too scared they will suffer a painful death."

Hermione nodded, "that sounds more like the Ron we all know and love, too blind for his own good."

Ginny was confused it sounded like Hermione was talking about something else, but she didn't want to ask her about it here, "hey lets get that drink, strictly water, oh and who told you about guys like that."

Hermione blushed scarlet before giggling "Ron" she quickly rushed off, leaving Ginny trailing her wondering what that was all about.

They later sat eating a plate of barbequed food, the lights in the park were now on and extra flood lights had been set up for nightfall.

Hermione's parents were coming to collect them soon, and they sat listening to the rest of the bands in a comfortable silence.

As they sat eating they saw many couples walking hand in hand and sharing occasional kisses, the music had also took on a softer beat, so speaking didn't involve shouting.

Ginny had really wanted to ask Hermione if she had a crush for a while now, except she never felt she was able to.

However they were friends now so she did, "Hermione do you have a crush on anyone?"

Hermione looked shocked her mouth hung open slightly and at first she went pale then she blushed a bright red, "why? er, what do you mean? I erm, well you see its just I ."

Ginny quickly interrupted, "its ok I shouldn't have asked its just I was wondering, you don't have to tell me who."

Hermione nodded, "I don't know Ginny I mean there was Victor, but he is just a friend, I have never thought about it really."

They both knew she was lying, and they were both relieved when her parents came to collect them, as an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

They didn't talk in the car as they were both too deep in thought.

Ginny was now convinced that she was right about Hermione's crush, all the clues added up, the story in the paper, the kiss on the cheek at the station, and many other signs of a crush.

Ginny realised Hermione's crush was Harry Potter.

She knew she needed to make sure that Hermione knew that she no longer held her own crush for Harry, because it was probably the reason Hermione couldn't tell her about her liking Harry.

Its because she is scared she will hurt me and our friendship, but I don't even like Harry anymore, she ignored the empty feeling in her stomach and her heart that seemed to feel constricted.

Meanwhile Hermione was thinking about Ginny's question, truth was she wasn't sure if she liked anyone, Victor was just a friend, she had accepted his invitation as she was flattered and he was really quite sweet.

However he would only remain a friend, there was also Harry, she had held a crush on him in her first year, he was famous Harry Potter, and he was sweet, everything an eleven year old girl likes in a boy.

Then she became his friend, she soon got over her silly crush, as she realised he was a great friend and a brother figure, he would never be just a friend but he would never be anything more.

He meant too much to her to be just a friend, he was a part of her, he was her family and she loved him with all her heart, but she wasn't in love with him.

There was of course Ron, her other best friend who had also been her crush, she had one on him after he helped Harry save her from the troll.

She had forgot all his faults, how annoying he could be not to mention selfish, and the fact that he had caused her to be in the bathroom in the first place.

However she could not hate him for that, as she doubted they would be friends if they had never defeated the troll together.

However her crush on Ron didn't disappear as she became his close friend, when she was mad at him her feelings became anger and extreme dislike.

Some times when they just were together she just felt for him as a friend, but then there were the times he did something sweet and courageous and her feelings would rush to the surface.

Like when he sacrificed himself during the chess game, or he barfed slugs after trying to defend her, but a lot of the time it would be small things that made her feel for him.

How he always carried extra parchment as he knew she would run out due to her writing too much, he never made a deal of it, he would just place it next to her when he knew she needed it.

Or the way he would revise with her so she didn't have to do it alone, or how he would talk to her for hours about things she didn't know, like quidditch or chess.

Or how he always defended those he loved, and how he always worried about others, how he always tried to protect her by telling her what some guys are like.

Hermione looked up as her parents got out the car, and she and Ginny got out still in silence.

Both girls said they were tired and headed up to bed, still deep in their own thoughts.

Hermione could go on forever about all the good things Ron did, and the bad, and of course Harry was also great he was courageous and sweet.

In fact Harry often did what Ron did, however her old crush would not rush to the surface for Harry as it did for Ron.

Ginny's voice interrupted her thoughts, "I just wanted to let you know, I don't like anyone, I mean I don't have a crush on anyone."

Hermione was confused, "what about Harry I thought you liked him ?"

Ginny's voice cut through the dark bedroom, "I got over that a long time ago, its just I'm still shy round him, but I don't like him anymore, my crush was based on a silly girls fantasy."

Hermione felt guilty that she hadn't noticed that Ginny no longer liked Harry, "sorry Gin, I should have realised."

"Its alright Hermione I just wanted you to know that's all," Ginny spoke in a soft voice.

Hermione nodded. "ok, night Ginny."

"Goodnight Hermione," Ginny replied in a sleepy voice.

Although her mind was still awake, she couldn't ignore the tightness in her chest as she said she didn't like Harry, it felt as though her heart had died.

But he would never like me so its for the best, I shouldn't fool myself, and Hermione likes him, if they go out then you need to be supportive of them.

No matter how much it hurts, because Harry would never see the real Ginny Weasley, she wouldn't let him.

Ginny felt herself falling into sleep, and finally she fell into a restless sleep.

Hermione however was awake she couldn't help but think Ginny was acting strange, although she did believe she outgrew her crush on Harry, it was hard to believe that Ginny didn't like him at all.

Although she herself had held a crush on both her friends, but she had gotten over them.

Even if it did resurface now and again for Ron, when he did something sweet or nice or when he was just Ron.

Its just a silly childish crush, nothing more, although her heart hurt as she thought this, but she ignored it, unable to accept the other reasons.

Mind still full of these thoughts, she drifted into dreamland, she too fell into a restless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So here is the next part, hope its ok, I had a hard time writing this part for some reason, although it wasn't too bad once I got started, hope its ok, let me know.

Next part is Harry who has found out about Michael, so review for the next part : ).

Might take me a while to update cause I have a bit of coursework to do : ( and I need to get it done, but I'll try and update soon, ok.

Thanks for reading, review if you enjoyed it : ). or if you have any suggestions or comments, : ).


	10. A mothers love

**The power within.**

Disclaimer: no I own nothing but I know a woman who does, that lucky, lucky woman.

A/N: ok I had to update rather than do my coursework because although I have the storyline figured out I keep getting more ideas, so I just had to write.

Annison Crane: yeah Hermione can be really dumb can't she, also I wouldn't feel sorry for Ginny too much we are going to see the real her, later on. Oh and thanks for the good luck, however I refuse to do my coursework its too boring compared to this :-). Enjoy this part.

Allie: hey again, glad you still read it, if anything very graphic or very R rated happens, I will give plenty of warning :-). No Ginny isn't clever either she is just as dumb as Hermione when it comes to matters of the heart.:-).

Allie-baby: yeah the parents names work well good choice, :-), Ron has got a lot to go through, as they all do, but hopefully together they will make it through. Although I'm not promising they will all make it to the end :-( sorry. But there will definitely be some Ron and Hermione action, but I'm not gonna make it easy for them. :-).

Taryn: Ok, I admit it (runs away and hides in a corner :-) lol) of course they all belong together, but you don't think I will make it easy for them do you ?. Glad you enjoy it still, yeah I like Hermione and Ginny getting close, they need each other. :-).

Summary: ok a lot of you wanted to see what happens with Harry now he has found out, so here it is, oh this is PG-13, just to be safe. Review if you enjoy it.

Harry sat on the couch, drumming his fingers on his knee, he was waiting for the others to arrive and he was nervous, it had all happened on Friday night.

Michael had used his magic in front of Harry, this had shocked Harry as he had no clue that Michael was a wizard.

Just after Michael had cursed those two boys, Arabella had apparated in front of Harry and Michael.

This left no doubt in Harry's mind that Arabella was a witch.

However he panicked at first, what if they are bad wizards?, because surely they would have told him who they were, they must know who he was, much to his dismay everyone knew the famous Harry Potter.

However one look at Arabella's warm understanding face, Harry realised that she could never be evil, maybe they didn't realise, that he was that Harry Potter.

He was sure there were many Harry Potter's and they probably just figured he was a muggle.

He wanted to correct them, let them know who he was, before they erased his memories.

"Its alright, I'm a wizard as well," he spoke, hoping they would listen.

They had, Michael broke down in fits of hysterical laughter, whilst Arabella looked at her grandson in amusement.

She then turned to Harry, "we know who you are Harry, we can explain, some of it anyway."

Harry just nodded, "what's wrong with him," he added whilst pointing at Michael.

Arabella grinned in spite of herself, she was slightly mad at Michael for revealing who they were, but she was also slightly happy, Harry finally would know who she was to him.

She shook her head, "he just finds it funny, that you thought we wouldn't know who you were."

Harry felt stupid, "there are a lot of Harry Potters in the world,"

Arabella smiled in understanding, "yes but we have always known who you are."

Harry hadn't known how they got home all he knew was that instead of receiving answers he fell into a deep dreamless sleep, he was sure Arabella had spiked his coke.

He hadn't woken until late Saturday afternoon, and that was to find the house empty, he found a note telling him to stay at home and they would see him tonight.

Part of Harry wanted to get away from here just in case, part of him wanted to search the house for any signs of magic, and part of him wanted to eat and lay on the couch watching TV.

The last one won, as whatever he had been given, had knocked him out, and he still felt tired, after making himself a sandwich, he had watched TV.

It wasn't long before sleep had overtaken him, he awoke later and he realised it was dark and he now had a blanket wrapped around him.

Getting up he checked the rooms and found a sleeping Arabella and a sleeping Michael, he then checked the time it was one in the morning.

Accepting defeat he too retired to bed and slept some more.

The next day he woke in the morning, after showering he headed downstairs determined to get some answers.

He had found them both sitting having breakfast, they both smiled at him, and despite everything he couldn't help but smile back.

"Morning Harry, get yourself some breakfast then we will talk," Arabella suggested.

Harry quickly piled food on his plate and waited.

Finally Arabella had spoken, "first Harry understand we are good wizards like yourself, also Dumbledore is aware of the situation.

Harry looked shocked, "how does Dumbledore? wait a minute do you know him? "

Arabella nodded and smiled, "yes Harry me and Dumbledore are old friends, and he will be coming to visit tomorrow to explain everything to you."

Harry was confused, "why can't you tell me what is happening?"

Arabella looked at him in sympathy, "its not just my story to tell Harry there are others coming with Dumbledore, and then we will be able to answer your questions."

Harry didn't want to wait, "but I really need to know, I.."

Arabella interrupted, "please don't ask me anymore Harry, I made an oath many years before, please don't ask me to break it."

Harry simply nodded, "how could he argue with that?"

Arabella then busied herself getting ready to leave, and then left without any goodbyes.

Harry looked at Michael, "did I upset her?"

Michael shook his head, "nah Harry its just a touchy subject with her, even I don't know the whole story, doubt I ever will, not even now."

Harry was confused, "why, you can just listen in."

Michael shook his head, "nah gran wont have any of that I'm going to be spending the entire day at Diagon alley.

Harry shrugged, "sorry mate, but at least you can have fun there."

Michael seemed to brighten slightly, "yeah it will be ok, I should find some nice young girls to keep me company.

Harry laughed at this, "don't you think you gotten into enough trouble with girls already? oh yeah I wanted to ask you about you using magic, wont you be expelled?"

Michael looked offended, "firstly girls are worth the trouble, and second I didn't get into trouble, not much anyway, besides I can't get expelled."

"Why not?" Harry's voice held his confusion.

Michael laughed, "because I don't go to school, my mum and dad teach me as they travel all the time its quite good actually."

They had talked for hours, about the wizarding world and lots about Quidditch, and at night time Harry had fell into a deep sleep.

The usual nightmares of Cedric's death, and his parents echoes, and of course Voldermort plagued his mind.

But he still slept, waking up from a nightmare to realise that in fact that nightmare had been true, it had actually happened.

So now here he was waiting for them to arrive, and he felt like his breakfast was doing bungee jumps in his stomach.

Michael as he had said, had been sent to Diagon alley for the day, and Arabella had cleaned the entire house awaiting the arrival of her guests.

Around eleven am a loud pop in the corner of the room followed by a few other popping noises, told them of an arrival.

Harry instantly saw Dumbledore, who smiled kindly at Harry, then Harry spotted Lupin, a very good friend to Harry.

Lupin smiled wholeheartedly at Harry, they hadn't seen each other for over a year, "well just look at you Harry, you sure have grown, I hardly recognised you, how you been?"

Harry grinned, then before he could answer a familiar voice cut in, "I told him the same thing, if you ask me he is twice the size he was before." Sirus grinned at Harry.

Harry smiled at both them, he wanted to hug them both but he held back, he felt too awkward in a room full of people, "I'm good, and I've only grow a few inches, I'm sure."

Harry then noticed a young beautiful woman, she had long brown hair that fell in curls, she also had the brightest brown eyes, that Harry had ever seen.

She appeared to be the same age as Lupin and Sirus, "the same age his own mum would be," Harry shook his head, "did she used to know his mum?"

She smiled warmly at Harry, "hello Harry my name is Laurie, its nice to meet you, finally."

Harry nodded his head, "its nice to meet you too."

Laurie smiled at him, "my cousin has told me so much about you, I always knew you would grow up to be a brilliant young man."

Harry blushed slightly, "who is your cousin?"

"I am Harry, we were at Hogwarts together," Lupin replied, whilst pulling Laurie into a loving hug.

Harry looked at them thoughtfully, "so you knew my parents, and Sirus?"

Laurie nodded and tears filled her eyes, "yes Harry I was very close to your mum, and I of course knew James and Sirus."

With this Laurie looked at Sirus, a pained expression filled her face, "hello Sirus, its good to see you, its been a long time.

Sirus wore a similar expression although he was trying to hide it, "yeah it has, its been too long, but its still good to see you again, but why are you here?"

They both held each others gaze, and Harry felt uncomfortable, like he was intruding on a private moment.

When Dumbledore's voice interrupted them, "maybe we should all sit and discuss this?" 

Laurie sat in the armchair whilst Arabella perched on the arm of the chair, Lupin and Sirus sat either side of Harry, leaving Dumbledore in the other armchair.

Dumbledore finally spoke, "Harry as you know every summer I insist you stay with the Dursley's for a short amount of time, rather than stay with the Weasley's all summer.

Harry nodded aware of al the eyes on him, "yes, you said I was more protected here."

Dumbledore smiled, "yes Harry you are, you see I couldn't send you away without knowing you would be safe, Arabella is an aurora, I assigned her to watch over you."

Harry now looked at Arabella, "you knew who I was all this time? you watched me grow up?" Harry was aware that his voice was slightly bitter.

He was mad that he had been left in a house with people who bullied him, who made him feel like a nobody, when he found out he was a wizard, he had often wondered why?

Why was he made to stay with these people, it soon came clear to him it was because there was no one else to have him.

He couldn't help but notice Laurie, "if she was so close to my mum, why didn't she take me in?" Harry thought bitterly, she probably didn't want him.

He had also tried to be angry at them all, for leaving him all alone in the muggle world, growing up and not understanding why he was so weird.

He had never felt love from anyone, and he accepted it for the longest time, but all the while millions of magic folk new him yet they left him to that life.

However he could not stay mad, for they had not seen what his life was like, he was sure they believed he was better treated than he was.

But Arabella had been there from the start, she had witnessed his loneliness, she had seen how he was bullied and how he believed he was no one.

Yet she never told him, this caused him to feel an anger he had never wanted to feel towards her, she had been good to him and obviously given up most of her life for him.

Yet he still felt it burning deep down, "well if that's all that was protecting me why not put me somewhere else, somewhere I was wanted?"

Everyone was averting their eyes each feeling their own share of guilt for Harry's dismal childhood, despite what Harry believed they knew exactly how the Dursley's treated him, but he was safe, that was more important.

Dumbledore's calm voice cut through Harry, "I know you are angry Harry, but you need to hear the whole story."

Harry nodded, feeling slightly ashamed for his outburst.

Dumbledore continued, "when your parents were killed Harry I instantly knew you needed to be protected, I knew you were important, so I decided that you should live with your godmother."

Harry was clearly shocked, he had never even thought about having a godmother, "who is that?"

"Me, Harry, I was Lily's best friend from age eleven, we did everything together and when you were born she asked me to always protect you, and I promised I would." Laurie spoke softly as tears fell from her eyes.

Harry felt raw pain she was looking at him with love, he didn't understand, "why didn't you take care of me, why did you break a promise?"

Laurie looked straight into his eyes, before they looked at Sirus, "I did want you Harry, but everyone believed Sirus had betrayed your parents.

"What does that matter?" Harry and Sirus asked at the same time, their eyes full of confusion.

Laurie met their stares, "because everyone believed that if my fiancé had gone to the dark side, then I also must be bad.

Harry looked between Laurie and Sirus, "you two were engaged?"

Sirus hung his head, but Harry saw the sadness in his eyes, "yeah Harry we were going to be married that year, but then I got sent to Azkaban.

Harry couldn't believe how he had managed to ruin so many lives, they should be happy and married with kids, not miserable.

Harry looked at Laurie, "but you know he is innocent, I mean you must know that now?"

Laurie smiled, "I know Harry Remus told me everything, so it all finally made sense, I never fully believed he betrayed them.

Sirus looked at Laurie questionably, "you never thought I was guilty?"

Laurie looked angry, " how could you ask me that, I saw how much you loved them, I knew you would give your life for them, not take it, the facts though were standing in front of me but I never accepted it, not really.

Sirus's expression softened, "thank you, it means a lot, how did you convince them you were innocent?"

Dumbledore spoke, "I believed Laurie was innocent and after administrating the truth potion I was sure she was innocent, yet I could not let her have Harry."

Harry now looked to Dumbledore, "why?"

Dumbledore sighed, "unfortunately, I believed Sirus was guilty, I knew if he was ever free he would be able to find Laurie and therefore you. Many people believed Laurie to be a dark wizard and I decided she would be better off going in to hiding."

"She came to stay with me, and has never returned until now," Lupin added.

Seeing Harry's confusion Dumbledore continued, "Laurie agreed to let me put you in the care of the Dursleys, but she wanted to help me protect you."

"So I became your secret keeper," Laurie whispered.

But Harry heard her perfectly, "so Voldermort couldn't find me here?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "it isn't that simple Harry, you see in the muggle world magic is very easy to disturb, as they are not used to it, so we did the spell on just the house, that was why we had Arabella to watch over you, when you were away from the house."

"So why have you come back?, you could be in danger," Sirus asked Laurie.

Remus answered for her, "because she is in danger, there is a chance Voldermort may come after her, so she is staying at Hogwarts where its safe."

It was all proving too much for Harry to take in, so many people whose lives had been affected by him and mostly in bad ways.

Lupin had lost his job because of him, Sirus was on the run because of him, Laurie was in danger because of him, and Arabella had given up most of her life for him.

Then there was Dumbledore, who had the job of taking care of Harry and making sure he was always safe.

Harry quickly stood, "I need some space," he rushed out before anyone could stop him, he headed into the back garden and sat himself down on the swing seat.

Everything was too much, he couldn't think straight, there were too many thoughts in his head he needed to escape.

He knew he wouldn't be alone for long, and he was right, he heard the footsteps behind him, then someone sat next to him, but he refused to look up.

"You know the first time I met your mum was on the Hogwarts train, she was small and looked so fragile like she could break so easily, then she opened her mouth, she screamed her head off at Sirus and Lupin, who had just came into her carriage without asking first."

Laurie stopped and smiled at Harry, "she was a firecracker, and I knew that we were going to be great friends, and we were, I approached the carriage myself at the same time your dad did, we both tried to calm Lily down."

Laurie began to laugh as she remembered, Harry meanwhile was lavishing in this information, he had never heard about his mum before.

He had heard small parts of information on his dad, plus he had the Maurauders map, but no one ever spoke of his mum, yet here was a woman who had known his mum better than most.

Laurie smiled, "from then on me and Lily were joined at the hip, we soon became close to Sirus and James, Remus always spent a lot of time at the shack or chasing Sarah Clements, Peter never bothered us much, he just hung in the shadows, like the rat he is, " Laurie spat the last part out.

Harry frowned at her, "do you really hate him?"

Laurie considered the question, "I know I should Harry, and I want to but I cannot, your mum would never forgive me, she used to say that hate is what causes people to go bad."

Harry felt the tears and tried desperately to push them back, "I want to hate him and Voldermort but I never really could, not really, I wasn't able to kill Peter and I always thought I was wrong, but she never would have thought that would she."

Laurie now had tears freely flowing down her cheeks, "no Harry, they would be so proud of you and the decisions that you have made.

Harry felt his throat constrict as he tried to control the tears, "what were they like, I mean together?"

Laurie's face lit up, "they were magical Harry, they fought all the time but James always apologised first, he had a calmer temper, your mum was very stubborn and strong willed, they drove us all insane, we could all see the obvious but they were blind to their love."

Harry let out a dry sob, Laurie continued not wanting to embarrass Harry, " they always fought but then there were times they would do things for each other, little things that they paid no attention to but we all saw it, they nearly drove me in sane."

She smiled at Harry, "them and Sirus, he was also very annoying, still if it wasn't for him helping me I doubt your parents would have been able to admit their true feelings."

Harry smiled, "why did you not like Sirus? and how did you help them get together?"

Laurie chuckled, "oh we played matchmaker, and as for me and Sirus we hated each other even though we were best friends, he always teased me and I always showed him up."

Harry finally saw it, "are you still in love with him?"

Laurie looked at him shocked, then smiled, "truth is Harry I never really stopped, but after everything that has happened its too late.

Harry shook his head, "no its not too late, its never too late."

Laurie suddenly burst into tears, Harry panicked, "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to its just I,"

Laurie shook her head, "its ok Harry its just that is the sort of thing your mum would say, she always said that love could conquer anything, even death."

Harry felt his own tears fall as Laurie took in a shuddering breath, " that's why I know she is watching over you Harry, they both are and their so happy and proud of you, they would want you to be happy Harry."

Tears were slowly falling on Harry's cheeks now, "I am happy its just a lot of things have happened."

Laurie nodded sympathetically, "Harry you can never be truly happy until you can grieve for them."

She then placed her delicate hand over his heart, "keeping it inside Harry will only make your heart break, don't let that happen, you have so much love inside, don't lose it.

The dam finally opened, Harry felt more tears joining his previous ones, his body shook as he sobbed and it hurt, yes it hurt, but it felt good.

It felt like he was letting it all go just for a while, it was why he loved flying so much, it let him forget for a while and he would just fly.

He found himself being pulled into Laurie's embrace, it was the embrace of a mother, this caused him to sob even more, Laurie was like having a part of his mother.

It was obvious that Laurie and his mum had been very close, so it was like he was finally getting to know his mum, because he was sure no one knew her as well as Laurie and his dad did.

And only Laurie could tell him all about Lily Potter, a firecracker, a best friend, a beautiful and strong woman, and his mum.

Harry pulled Laurie closer desperately holding onto the closest link to his mum, and as his sobs racked his body, he prayed that Laurie was never taken from him.

As his mum had been.

Four sets of eyes watched the pair cling to each other, each held their own grief as they realised that they should never have split Harry and Laurie up.

As she was the only person that could love Harry how Lily would have done.

Like a mother, a friend and a guiding angel.

She was the only consolation for Harry after losing his mum.

And they had taken her away from him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok I have to admit I am sitting here crying after writing that part, poor Harry, we don't give him enough thought onto how hard it all is on him. (probably doesn't help that I'm listening to Eva Cassidy - fields of gold. its a sad, sad song, :-(..........)

Sorry if I upset you as well.

Anyway Laurie and original character, what do you think?, I hope you all like her as its hard to bring an original character in, but I think both Sirus and Harry need her. We will get to know her more in future chapters, so let me know, is she a good idea or not ?

Just wanted to add i'm not trying to make Laurie Harry's mum, I just think he needs someone like her who knew his mum so well and she can tell him everything. Also yes I could create a happy family with Sirus, Laurie and Harry, but they all have way too much baggage for it to be easy. :-)

Review and let me know what you think, I'm sorry this chapter was so long its just Harry has a lot going on and I don't want to ignore that. 

So sign your name on the dotted line and tell me what you think :-)


	11. Baby talk and making up

**The power within.**

Disclaimer: NO, do I have to repeat myself???? :-)

A/N: yay you all liked Laurie, I'm so glad I was worried she wouldn't be liked, 

Cariel: hey another fan glad your enjoying it keep reading :-)

Alli-baby: glad you like Laurie and yes Harry now kinda has someone, I reviewed your fic :-) very good, I recommend others to read it, I also read the fic dedicated to you, that was good :-).

Annison Crane: yeah I think there must be someone like Laurie in the real Harry Potter books as I think Lily would have had a close friend, glad your still enjoying, keep reading :-).

Allie: glad you didn't cry, I hate making people cry (evil grin) glad you like Laurie, keep reading. :-).

Taryn: I wanted Harry to have a mother figure and I'm glad you like her :-) but Harry, Sirus and Laurie have a lot to overcome before they can even think of playing happy families, so don't expect it too soon, you know how I love to torture them :-). keep reading and I hope you like the next part.

Moanda: whoa, what a review :-), that left me smiling, I actually tried to Email you so I could reply properly but it wouldn't send :-(, anyway thanks for all your comments and I'm glad you are now addicted, oh and just wanted to say I am also a Roswell fan that show was great, I loved Michael and Maria they remind me of Ron and Hermione :-), anyway hope you enjoy the next part :-).

Summary: back with Ron again, lets hope he is doing alright, ok its PG-13, but it will contain a mention of violence and murder but its not too bad. :-) enjoy oh and just wanted to say that I didn't realise that I wasn't letting anonymous readers review, so if you want to review then you can now, I have altered my settings.

Ron screamed again, "stupid bloody dragons," another one had burnt him, four baby dragons had hatched, on Sunday, they were still waiting on the other three.

Even though they were only two days old, they were strong and extremely mischievous, he knew some people like Hagrid would find them cute.

However Ron did not class something that breathed fire, had sharp fangs and an immense strength cute, he called them a nightmare.

In truth Ron found himself liking them, they were playful and they seemed to think he was their personal toy, they were learning to gang up on him.

Yesterday, they had jumped him, he had landed on his back with the four little monsters sitting on him, they thought it would be fun to singe his hair.

So last night he had spent most of it learning a charm that helped grow back his eyebrows and leg hairs, thankfully he had figured it out.

Yeah they were fun and they were the only beings on this island that spoke to him, Charlie was still upholding his silent war, and the others stayed away from him.

Today was the same as it had been since it had happened, Charlie went and helped the other groups, meaning most of the labour was left to Ron.

Ron had found the work got easier as he slowly built on the muscles he had never used before, today he was building a secure type wall to keep the little ones inside.

Charlie had informed the group that they needed to be kept in a barrier as they are likely to wander off and although babies cannot fly too well, they had been known to travel short distances.

Still Charlie had ignored him and stayed away, Ron wasn't too bothered he didn't feel much like talking, besides since they had hatched, they kept him very busy.

They were more open with him, as he knew babies don't learn how to guard themselves properly until much later, but even then babies usually disliked humans, Ron remembered Norbert.

It seemed as though the babies had seen Ron talking with Emertios, and as Emertios was the leader of their lair, they trusted him.

So they had been very open with Ron, playing with him and trying new ways in which to drive him mad, although they did have certain uses.

Earlier Charlie had come to the lair, to check Ron's work, Emertios was asleep as was Calandra and Delasornia the two female dragons.

Ron had been building the barrier for the little ones when Charlie had appeared with a superior look on his face that resembled Percy.

This had pissed Ron off, and it seemed that Scarosas, the oldest of the four had seen this, as suddenly Charlie was on fire.

However it seemed it didn't stop there, his sister wanted to play, Taratia was very playful and managed to bite Charlie's ankle.

Then to add to the pile up Salantra and kiraen the two other male dragons decided to join in, biting and burning Charlie.

This had amused Ron who thought Charlie deserved it, but Charlie had been a dragon worker for years, so he knew how to handle four naughty baby dragons.

Soon all four were sitting in a daze on the floor, and Charlie with his superior air left, and Ron had just laughed at the confused four.

It was weird when he could hear all their thoughts and fears, at first he heard them all, but in a day they were learning to mask so he couldn't hear their thoughts.

Still when they lost concentration, which happened a lot as they were young, they would leak their thoughts and feelings and Ron would pick them up if he was close by.

Emertios was also talking more to Ron as long as he didn't bring up his visions or him being a seer, but Ron knew that Emertios knew more than he was letting on.

But mainly Emertios told Ron about the history and legends of dragons, it helped pass the time whilst he was working, or eating, or studying.

Well truth was Ron rarely stayed at camp, he liked being alone so the others didn't look at him like he was going to freak out.

It hadn't happened since Thurs, he had passed out for a long time, when he had came to he had remembered everything.

The first family were a woman with cats, her name was Anna, her older grandson was called Mitchell, he was also killed, they had been killed straight out.

The second family were not so lucky, it was a woman called Penelope and her husband was called Vernon and their sons names were Douglas and Harold.

They had all been tortured, Ron could taste their fear and pain, they had screamed but he had not, he had held it in, even when they cried, he had held it in.

Even though he was unconscious, he was aware that he couldn't scream or draw attention to himself, or Charlie would have him sent straight to hospital.

This had resulted in him having a split lip as well as blood running down his nose, but the worst was the tiredness, his muscles ached.

Even though he had built them up and strained them everyday, one vision and he felt as though he had been hit by ten bludgers, and then the beaters had used him as a bludger.

He had managed to collapse on his sleeping bag, before falling into a restless sleep but he was so deep in sleep, his screams hadn't hit the surface.

He knew he probably looked like hell, he had been working none stop, still, and when he wasn't working he would study, he had already done all his homework and he was now learning things for his fifth year.

He was worried he was turning into Hermione or worse Percy, but in truth he still felt the same, he was the same Ron but just a little different that's all.

Truth was he studied when he wasn't working so he didn't think about it, about what he had seen, he wasn't ready to face the fact that he was a seer, but other changes had happend that weren't so bad.

He was more comfortable in his larger frame, he had always been tall and gangly but now he had filled out and he didn't feel so awkward.

But he figured he was the same, he hoped he hadn't changed, would his friends like him still?, would his friends change?.

He knew things were awkward between him and Hermione, but there was too much going on to think about that, not right now.

But he hoped he and Harry would be alright, he knew their friendship was strong, but he didn't want to risk ruining it.

That was why he had decided to tell Harry about his visions, he knew he could trust Harry and he knew Harry would understand, not to mention believe him.

Ron just wished he could see him already.

Ron heard the scuffle behind him and he watched as the babies ran to their mothers for feeding, Ron decided to look away it was disgusting.

As he turned round he spotted Charlie headed towards him, with a determined look on his face, this was going to be good.

Charlie smiled at Ron, "can we talk?"

Ron shrugged not ready to forget that easily, "whatever."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "stop being a drama queen Ron, it doesn't suit you."

Ron smirked, "and I suppose it suits you then, because your the one who has ignored me for over a week now."

Charlie smirked, "yeah well I guess we are both too stubborn for our own good, but at least I'm trying to make amends, your still being stubborn."

Ron smiled, "yeah well your in the wrong so you should suffer some more."

Charlie laughed, "you really are stubborn, do you ever apologise?"

Ron pretended to think about it for awhile, "no, not ever," he lied.

Charlie sobered, "look I am sorry, I just was worried is all, but you seem ok now so can we just forget it, I asked you out here to get away from all that crap, not to fight."

Ron nodded, "alright your forgiven, besides its not a problem."

Charlie nodded, but Ron could see he didn't believe him, Charlie looked around, "I see your monsters are hiding, scared of me are they?"

Ron snorted, "hardly they just wanted feeding, all though I could call them back if you like, they may think you are tasty, then again they have good taste."

Charlie tackled Ron to the ground, it was something all the brothers often did, wrestling, and usually Ron never won.

The twins always worked together so you never stood a chance against them, then their was Bill and Charlie who had always been bigger than Ron so they always won, Percy of course didn't play such childish games.

But it seemed it was time for payback, Ron managed to flip Charlie and pin him easy enough, Ron couldn't help but laugh at Charlie's shocked expression as Ron let him up.

Ron laughed, "you'll think twice now before taking on a better man."

Charlie snorted, "better man, please just because you have gained more muscles and height than me doesn't make you a better man, actually it doesn't even make you a man."

Ron laughed at the insult, "is poor Charlie upset because his little brother is bigger than him?"

Charlie smiled, "shut it, ickle Ronnie kins."

Ron just ignored the nick name, "its your own fault if you would have helped me now and again, I wouldn't have built up more than you."

Charlie laughed, "yeah your right, look the guys are organising a Quidditch game and I have said you will play keeper."

Ron shook his head, "ok first of all, how can we play quidditch, we have the brooms but you said no magic, as the islanders could spot us, and second Keeper is your position."

Charlie smiled, "we have set up charms so that we won't be seen, and I'm not on your team but I will be playing chaser anyways."

Ron chuckled, "so your saying you can play quidditch but we can't do simple spells to help us out, you need to sort out your priorities."

Charlie looked baffled, "its Quidditch."

Ron thought for a second, "yeah your priorities are in order, let me finish here and I'll meet you."

Charlie nodded, "ok, oh and we are going to Diagon alley tomorrow night and coming back Friday morning."

Ron just looked confused, "why?"

Charlie shrugged, "I need some extra supplies, so you can come, the lair is nearly done so it will be alright, you can stay here if you want?"

"No I want to come," Ron rushed out, thankful he was getting away from the island for a while.

Charlie headed off, "meet me in fifteen minutes, ok."

"Yeah alright," Ron shouted after him.

He then ran to write Harry a letter, he hoped by some miracle he could get to Diagon alley, he knew Harry was with muggles but they sounded alright, so Harry might be able to make it.

_Hey Harry, its Ron, how have you been?, well I wanted to let you know that I'm going to Diagon alley tomorrow that's Wednesday, and I'll be there until Friday morning, let me know if you can meet me there, I know your with muggles, but I really need to speak to you, besides the company here is boring, the dragons are not too bad though, write back and let me know, Errol will find me, hope you can make it. Ron._

Ron quickly attached it to Errol and sent her on her way, he hoped Harry would meet him, he needed to see him.

Ron was about to leave when Emertios spoke, "leaving so soon, youngest Weasley?"

Ron nodded, "yeah, we are gonna have a quidditch match, what's it to you."

Emertios looked at Ron, "do not trust too easily, even the closest people will betray you, guard your back."

Ron finally snapped, "look if your talking about Harry then your wrong he is my best friend we would never betray each other."

Emertios shook his large head, "I was not referring to the boy who lived, someone related through blood will betray you."

Ron decided enough was enough, "look my family are strong and loyal, they will never betray me, so just stop with the cryptic messages already, unless you have something real to tell me?."

Emertios just hung his head, "I knew you were not ready to know, yet I had hoped."

Ron snarled, "yeah I thought as much, useless information, just leave me alone."

Ron stormed off intent on enjoying the Quidditch game, although Emertios warning rang clear in his head,

"Someone related through blood will betray you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok so there it is hope you like it, not too bad for Ron this time, plenty to come, Ginny and Hermione have a talk and get closer and probably sort things out, then we might have a meeting between Harry and Ron coming up.

So review if you want more, or I might not update (evil grin)


	12. Trust no one

**The power within.**

Disclaimer: looks around, no, there is no Harry, Ron or Hermione, definitely not mine, but I can always dream.

A/N: wow I got a lot of feedback this is great, I'm so glad you all like it, sorry its been a while but I was working night shifts so I haven't been able to write, but I'm back now :-). So the fifth book is out June 21st, yay I can hardly wait, besides I now have a deadline for this fic, I plan to finish this fic by then so I can then do my version of the sixth book, :-).

Moanda: hey again, you got it then :-), no the names were not accidental, it looks like Voldie is on to where Harry stays. As for the traitor we will have to wait and see but it will fit believe me (evil grin), glad you like Ginny and Charlie, I am quite fond of them both. Maria and Michael rock, and Tess was just an evil witch, but I loved Alex he was a gem. Anyway enjoy :-).

Allie-baby: That's ok I enjoyed reading your fics, I don't get much time to read fics but when I do I'm glad they are good like yours, :-), I recommend them too anyone, hope u enjoy the next chapter.

Xodox: thank you, I'm glad your enjoying it, sorry I have taken so long to update and I hope you still read and enjoy it, :-).

Taryn: :-) OMG, yep that sums up that chapter very well, there was a lot of revelations that were meant to make you think OMG, so I'm glad it did, :-). Enjoy.

Allie: hey still enjoying it then, :-), well here is the next part, enjoy.

Michemix: hey a newcomer :-) there is no need for any butt kicking LOL :-) as I will update but sometimes unfortunately it takes me a while to update. Due to the fact that as much as I want to escape into Harry Potter for ever, reality jumps up and bites me in the butt. But I try to update as often as I can when I'm not working or studying, so keep reading and I hope you enjoy it.

Unpredict: hey another newcomer, hope you are enjoying it, I guess cool is a plus :-) enjoy the next part.

Merryduffer: hey your back :-), Seamus ??? I understand, I thought he was adorable, maybe I will bring him into the fic, for you :-). Yeah back to Hogwarts after a few more chapters, well a lot more than a few, but we will be there soon. Ron as keeper :-) we will have to see. I'm glad you liked Laurie and poor Harry. I don't know about being like the real books but I'm glad you think its good, I have only wrote these fics but when I was younger I wrote some original stories but I never finished them. I done them for myself really. I never even thought I could write until I started these fics but from the reviews it seems I'm fairly good at it. I probably wouldn't get anything published cause I'm not a writer and I don't have time to write much although I have plenty of ideas, it seems my imagination is really good. Enjoy :-).

Summary: So we have a few more chapters till we get to the Burrow, but for now lets see how Hermione and Ginny are. :-) enjoy.

Hermione smiled as she styled Ginny's hair, it was Friday and they were going to the local disco, things were getting better between them.

Since Tuesday night things were a little awkward between them, the next day they had gone shopping and pictures.

At first both had been very quite around each other and unsure of what to say to one another, and their silences were awkward instead of comfortable.

But during their shopping trip they had both begun to talk more, and several shops later with many shopping bags they were once again into comfortable conversation.

They had both gone to the pictures and Ginny who had never been before was fascinated, they had decided to watch Titanic.

Ginny had been very excited and constantly asking questions, but she soon fell quite when it started, Hermione had noticed this was in part due to the fact she her mouth constantly full.

It seemed Ginny had grown fond of the sugar high, she was munching on her popcorn while she watched the film intently.

Both had extremely enjoyed the film, and as the ship began to sink Ginny had been puzzled, she had whispered to Hermione,

"why didn't they fix the boat?, I mean a simple spell should do the trick."

Hermione had giggled, it seemed Ginny had forgotten she was in the muggle world, Hermione contained her giggles and whispered, "they are muggles Gin I doubt that any wizards travel by boat, they don't really need to."

Ginny had nodded then flushed slightly, "oh yeah I forgot for a minute."

Hermione just giggled, however by the end of the film both girls were in tears, they had been collected by Hermione's parents, who were glad to see the girls talking again.

They had talked all the way home, they both were on a sugar high and Ginny was very excited about the film, she couldn't believe how good they were.

After a cup of cocoa with Jack and Diane both girls had gone to bed, however it would be a few hours before either would sleep.

They talked into the night about anything and everything, they had also had many fits of laughter as well, but eventually sleep begun to overpower them both.

They had both fallen sleep with smiles on their faces.

The morning was a different story, both girls were extremely grumpy and tired as her parents had woken them very early so they could go to the beach.

The car journey was silent as both girls fell asleep much too her parents amusement, when they arrived they unloaded the car and settled on the beach.

Hermione and Ginny still felt tired after sleeping in the car, so they had striped to their swimming costumes and went in the sea.

There were a lot of surfers further down and even more swimmers, the water managed to wake them both up and they were soon talking.

They had spent the day laying in the sun, swimming and playing volley ball on the beach with some local teenagers.

They had also spent a lot of time talking, and they both felt the bond between them getting stronger, but it was still a fragile bond.

They had finally headed back home, as the sun began to set they loaded up the car and soon realised that they would pay for being in the sun all day.

Jack and Diane were worried that both girls had caught the sun, but where as Hermione had tanned, Ginny was very red, her usual pale skin was not used to the sun.

Jack and Diane had insisted that both of them wear sun screen however they had still caught the sun, and it seemed as though Ginny was very sore.

She did resemble a glowing tomato, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh when Ginny had seen herself in the mirror, she had screamed.

Her parents had told her to get a shower and then Hermione helped her cover herself in after sun lotion, Hermione couldn't help but grin.

Ginny seemed to glow, and Hermione felt she needed to tease her, after all Ron wasn't here and he would never forgive her if she let it slide.

Ginny wasn't too mad as she wasn't in much pain, but she swore that she wouldn't leave the house until she stopped glowing.

Fortunately today Ginny had faded to a tanned colour with a dark tinge of red, she still thought she was glowing but Hermione had managed to convince her to go out tonight.

So they had spent the last hour getting ready, Ginny had insisted on styling Hermione's hair which was running down her back in soft curls.

Hermione was shocked at how nice they looked, her hair had always been so frizzy, Ginny had shrugged showing Hermione a bottle which read, de frizzing spray.

Now it was Hermione's turn to do Ginny's hair, she flicked all the ends out making Ginny's glossy red hair bounce.

Ginny smiled as she jumped up and down, "look at it bounce, its great, where did you learn to do that?"

Hermione giggled she thought Ginny resembled Tigger out of winnie the pooh, but she didn't voice this as Ginny wouldn't know who he was.

Instead she just laughed, "you don't share a room with Lavender and Parvati and not learn how to style hair."

Hermione noticed a confused look on Ginny's face, and laughed, "well I know my hair always looks a mess its harder to do it on your own hair, besides it takes too long."

Ginny just shook her head, "no I wasn't thinking that its just, well it doesn't matter, besides your hair is a lot calmer now."

Hermione laughed as she headed to the bathroom, "yeah its all thanks to that de frizzing spray, I think I will buy a ton of that stuff before we return to school."

Ginny didn't reply she was lost in thought, she had never realised that Hermione was close to her room mates, "well they won't like me," she thought bitterly.

"would it cause problems, between Hermione and them?" Ginny knew she wasn't exceptionally close to them. 

But still, if Hermione got on with them, it would make it obvious when they disliked her, then what will Hermione do?

Ginny knew she wouldn't ignore it and that's what bothered her, if Hermione made a big deal about Lavender and Parvati not liking her, everyone would know.

Hermione would also find out that no one liked her, not since her first year, but she did deserve it, didn't she?.

Ginny couldn't handle it if everyone knew that she was hated by the majority of students, if her brothers found out they would make a song and dance about it.

Fred and George quite literally, but everyone who didn't hate her would pity her, and her parents, what would they say?

None of the Weasley's were disliked by everyone who wasn't family, and it was true, no one liked her, they blamed her for the chamber being opened.

Who could blame them? she had nearly killed people, she often got ignored, that was the best, the worst were the comments.

They came from all houses, about how she was a murderer or that she should be in Slytherin, or that she was a muggle hater, or a dark witch.

Every time she had heard them she had wanted to cry, to scream and shout how she was sorry, because she was, she was truly sorry.

But that didn't matter, as far as everyone was concerned she was a bad seed, and they thought she was evil, needless to say she didn't have a queue of people wanting to be her friend.

Ginny looked up as Hermione walked in, "would she believe them when she heard what they called her?" her thoughts made her feel sick, if Hermione believed them, it would really hurt 

Hermione's voice cut through her thoughts, "I was thinking just wait and see, Lavender and Parvati will think your their own doll, they will try to dress you up, trust me the best thing to do is run."

Ginny shook her head, "I doubt that, they probably wont even want me there," Ginny wanted to kick herself the minute she let the words slip.

Hermione looked shocked, "why would you think that?, they can be a little shallow sometimes but they are nice really, have they said something to you?"

Ginny quickly shook her head, "no they haven't said anything its just the way it is, look I don't want to talk about it, not now ok?"

Hermione looked like she wanted to interrogate Ginny, but just then Diane shouted up the stairs, "girls are you about ready?"

Hermione sighed, "yeah just give us five minutes ok?"

Diane laughed, "ok five minutes, and then I'm coming to get you."

Hermione looked at Ginny, " come on lets get ready, we can talk later."

This left no doubt in Ginny's mind that Hermione would not drop this, maybe she should tell her the truth, then at least she knows what to expect.

Ginny pulled on the v-neck sleeveless top, it was black with silver writing on it, the writing read, _Angel or devil? you decide,_ Ginny pulled on the indigo jeans with silver studs down the side.

Hermione had picked this outfit when they went shopping, in turn Ginny had picked Hermione's, Ginny pulled on the boots as she looked at Hermione's outfit.

Hermione was wearing a pair of indigo jeans that had glitter on them, and her top was like Ginny's only it was indigo also, with a glitter star on it.

Ginny smiled, Hermione looked nice, they had enjoyed picking clothes for each other, but had soon got bored, it seemed they were not that interested in fashion.

They both headed downstairs, and Hermione grabbed their jackets, Hermione wore a denim one whilst Ginny wore a black one.

Diane and Jack were going to drop them off at the disco, and then the girls had a taxi booked for ten thirty, both girls agreed to stay inside until then.

Diane looked at both girls, "you two look gorgeous, but I see you left the make up behind."

Both girls blushed slightly, then Diane pulled out some tinted lip gloss, she put some on both girls, "there that finishes it, you don't need a lot your both naturally pretty."

Both girls blushed even more, as they all headed for the car, the club was on a fifteen minute drive so they were soon there.

They both waved good bye and headed to the club, there was a large group of teenagers waiting outside for it to open, both girls felt extremely nervous.

Ginny noticed people looking at them both as they joined to group, Ginny whispered to Hermione, "is it just me or do they all know each other?"

Hermione shook her head, "no its not just you, they must all be from the local school so they must know each other."

Ginny nodded, "so we stick out like fat tongues?"

This caused Hermione to burst in to laughter, "don't you mean sore thumbs?"

Ginny now looked amused, "sore thumbs? why would I say sore thumbs? sore thumbs don't stick out, now fat tongues do."

Hermione continued to giggle, "well we say sore thumbs, but I guess fat tongues works as well, remember when Harry told us about Dudley?"

Ginny giggled, "yeah, that was funny, but honestly sore thumbs, you muggles are weird, you had almost convinced me that you were smart as well."

Hermione scowled, "muggles are smart Ginny I mean look at me just because I didn't skip a year like you doesn't mean I'm not smart."

Ginny laughed and held her hands up in defence, "whoa there tiger, back off, I know your smart but then again your a witch not a muggle."

Hermione smiled, it was always good to be called a witch, some people like Malfoy would always think her a muggle or a mudblood, even though she was top at everything.

Ginny grinned at her, "come on I think we are going in."

Hermione looked up to see the crowed filing inside, they finally got through the doors and paid to have their coats stored.

They both noticed that many girls were dressed similarly to themselves, but there was a crowd of girls who were dressed in barely nothing.

Hermione and Ginny felt slightly insecure, these girls looked very pretty, they had a lot of make up on and tight clothing, they were obviously very confident with themselves.

Hermione and Ginny walked by them aware that the group were looking at them, they probably were wondering who they were.

Ginny soon forgot she was nervous, the club was massive and the music was pumping out a steady beat with disco lights streaming the dance floor.

Ginny looked at Hermione who also looked impressed, "its massive, we have got to dance, come on."

Hermione managed to pull her back in time, "lets get a drink, I don't want to be the first to dance, everyone will watch us."

Ginny shrugged, dancing was never a big deal in the wizarding world, in fact she loved to dance, the music was way better in the muggle world though.

She smiled at Hermione, who obviously wanted to get away from the dance floor, "ok lets get something to drink then."

Hermione smiled in relief, and made her way to the bar, they both looked at the drinks on the list, Hermione was shocked that there were cocktails on the list.

However reading it she realised they were non alcoholic, all of the drinks were, she and Ginny just ordered normal coke.

Ginny loved coke, and it always sent her hyper, "maybe you should stick to water," Hermione laughed.

Ginny grinned, "nah I need loads of energy for dancing."

Hermione groaned, "not yet we will look like idiots, everyone else will watch us."

Ginny laughed, "ok when two people dance so do we, ok?"

Hermione nodded, "ok," Hermione just hope that everyone decided to dance all at once, because it was hard to hide when there are only two other people dancing.

Hermione headed to a table and stools with Ginny close behind, Ginny was already starting to bop along to the beat.

Hermione couldn't believe how much energy she had, it crackled inside her like a light, when she got excited she glowed.

Of course she was kind of glowing tonight due to her sunburn, Hermione stifled a giggle, poor Ginny looked very red now, it had faded slightly but with the heat she looked very red.

Luckily the lights were dimmed, Ginny seemed lost in her own world, Hermione couldn't believe how well they were getting on.

Ginny was very sweet and caring, but there was another side to her, she was feisty, and loyal everything you could ever want in a best friend.

So why didn't Ginny have a best friend?

Hermione knew that Ginny didn't have close friends, she never was with anyone and she never mentioned her friends, but she must have some, right?

Hermione refused to believe that no one was friends with Ginny, as she was great, but then again she usually hid herself.

She all too often apologised for being herself, and often let her embarrassment get the better of her, but Hermione had caught a glimpse of the real Ginny.

She wished Ginny would let herself be seen by everyone, because she was a great person and friend, it seemed that Ginny didn't see that.

Hermione was interrupted by Ginny who was pulling her off her stool and pointing to the dance floor, two boys were now dancing in the middle of the floor.

Hermione shook her head as Ginny pulled her a long, "no Ginny we are not dancing."

Ginny turned round some of that fire in her eyes, "yes we are, you promised, you said when two people dance, then we will, and I count two, ok?"

Hermione took back every thought she just had, she wished Ginny was always shy, especially shy about dancing, but she wasn't, it seemed she was too excited to be shy.

Hermione let herself get pulled on to the dance floor, thankfully Ginny started to dance on a spot far away from the two boys dancing.

Ginny instantly let the music take over, and soon she was dancing away to the music, Hermione smiled Ginny was a natural dancer, it must be all the energy inside her.

However Hermione was too self conscious to relax, Ginny seemed to notice this, she laughed, "stop worrying will you, just forget everyone and have some fun, its not like we will see them again."

Hermione smiled, Ginny was right she needed to relax, but what Ginny didn't know was hat a majority of these people must be the kids she went to school with.

Sure they probably didn't remember her, deciding that it didn't matter, she began to dance, she blocked out the people around her, and let the music take over.

Several songs later a few more people had started to dance, Hermione shouted in Ginny's ear, "lets get another drink."

Ginny nodded and began to lead them off the dance floor, they headed for the bar, they both ordered water, as both were very thirsty after dancing.

They both noticed the two boys who had been dancing originally headed towards them, one had blonde spiky hair and the other had a mop of brown hair covering his head.

The blonde one smiled, "hey I'm Josh this is Simon, so you were dancing for a while?."

Hermione laughed, "yeah but you were the first dancers."

Simon also laughed, " yeah that was kind of a dare, but I was wondering if I know you you look familiar?"

Ginny almost choked on her water, it sounded very much like a chat up line, the ones her brother had warned her against.

Hermione didn't seem to think so, she shrugged, "I used to go to Caddalack junior, but I go to boarding school now, I'm Hermione Granger."

Both boys did a double take, and Simon grinned, "Hermione Granger but you used to be such a geek."

Ginny was pissed, "and I suppose you class yourself as a boy everyone wants, well let me assure you, that is not true."

Simon looked shocked, "whoa, easy there I wasn't trying to insult anyone, but its true, I'm not saying its a bad thing, you used to be good at sports as well."

Hermione shrugged, his comment hurt just a little, but she had grown used to it, besides, she couldn't care less what he thought of her.

Josh laughed, "yeah I remember you Hermione, you used to beat all the guys at football, and I'll have to ask you both to ignore this idiot, he really knows how to act like a fool."

Both Ginny and Hermione laughed, Ginny smiled a some what evil smile, "well if you ask me he isn't acting he just is a fool, and besides, you are what you hang with."

Hermione had to laugh, Ginny really knew some good ones, thanks to her brothers.

Hermione vaguely remembered Simon but she couldn't remember Josh at school, but he knew her so he must have been there, only he looked a few years older than her, but maybe he just looked older.

Josh looked at Ginny in amusement, "did you just call me an idiot? and I don't remember you at school, and I know I wouldn't have missed you with that hair, is it dyed?"

Ginny smirked, "yeah I called you an idiot and a fool, besides I never went to your school, I don't even live round here, but maybe that never crossed your mind which backs up my earlier theory, your an idiot."

With that Ginny turned away, she suddenly turned back, "oh and if I were to dye my hair, why on earth would I pick this colour?."

Josh shrugged, "it suits you."

Ginny smirked, "thanks for the compliment, leaving now, come on Hermione."

Ginny pulled a shocked Hermione in to the toilets, Ginny was giggling, "did you see their faces?"

Hermione shook her head, "I was too busy watching you eat them alive and spit them out, when did you become so witty?"

Ginny continued to giggle, "round my family you need to have quick comebacks, only usually I don't use them, I just think them."

Hermione nodded, "well maybe you should say them more, I mean you can't hide forever Ginny."

Ginny nodded, but she didn't meet Hermione's eyes, "lets go dance."

Ginny pulled Hermione back to the dance floor, Hermione gave in again, but she decided that her and Ginny were going to have a long talk.

As they began to dance Hermione noticed Josh headed their way, Simon was reluctantly following, Josh headed straight towards Ginny.

Hermione couldn't help but smile it seemed that Ginny had made an impression on Josh, Ginny just continued to dance.

Josh and Simon both began to dance with them, Hermione shut them out and just enjoyed dancing, she occasionally looked up to see Ginny was doing the same.

They all danced for a while before she pointed to the bar, Ginny nodded and they headed to the bar, the boys followed.

Josh smiled at Ginny, "so where do you live then?"

Ginny looked shocked, "well its err well its quite far from here, why?"

Josh laughed, "your quite the secretive one, and I wanted to know so we could keep in touch."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "and why would I want to keep in touch with you, I don't even know you."

Josh smiled, "that's kind of the point, we get to know each other, as friends."

Ginny shrugged, "well my school only accepts letters from parents, so I guess you can't really write to me."

Hermione grinned, Ginny was a very good and a quick liar, Hermione would have to watch her in the future.

Josh now turned to Hermione, "so I'm guessing that's your school then? well I could always send a letter with your parents."

Hermione nodded, it seemed Josh was just as quick, "yeah its the same school, and its up to Ginny if she wants to receive letters from you."

Josh looked at Ginny in question, Ginny shrugged, "if you want to send me letters, send them I can't guarantee I'll answer them."

Josh grinned, for the next hour the four of them talked none stop, Hermione noticed how much Josh seemed to like Ginny.

Simon was very boring but he kept talking to Hermione, he seemed to keep forgetting he was speaking and kept staring into space.

He seemed very friendly when he didn't stare into space, but Hermione wasn't interested, but he seemed ok as a friend.

Hermione could tell that Ginny only liked Josh as a friend, even though they got a long really well, maybe there was someone else.

Josh smiled, "so who is the guy then?"

Ginny looked confused, "what guy?"

Josh smiled, "well there is obviously some guy you like, its obvious."

Ginny shook her head, "but I don't have a boyfriend, why would you think that?"

Josh shook his head, "no but you like someone, look is he Hermione's friend, you know that boy you were talking about? he is friends with your brother."

Ginny gulped, "you mean Harry, well I used to like him, but I'm over him."

Josh nodded, "no your not, look I meant I wanted to be your friend, I'm not trying to chat you up and even if I was, I wouldn't get very far now would I? because your in love with someone else."

Ginny's face said it all, was she really that obvious, sure she had talked about her brother and Harry but did she really talk about him as though she was in love with him?

Josh shrugged, "so now the question is what's stopping you from admitting it to yourself and him?"

Ginny looked at Hermione, Josh nodded his head in understanding, "so you think Hermione is in love with this Harry?"

Ginny nodded, Josh shook his head, "listen I'm good at reading people and I don't think Hermione likes Harry any more than as a friend."

Ginny scowled, "look you barely know Hermione, so how do you know what she feels?"

Josh smiled, true but I read what you felt didn't I ? look I'm just trying to be a friend, ok? maybe you should talk to her, find out the truth."

Ginny nodded to many thoughts were running through her head, Hermione suddenly shouted, "come on Ginny the taxi will be waiting."

Ginny followed Hermione to get their jackets, and both boys walked them to the taxi, Hermione said bye to them both and got in.

Ginny went to get in the taxi but Josh stopped her, "so can I write to you then?"

Ginny smiled, "well I guess so considering its only friendship but you will have to send it with Hermione's parents and I'll try to write back."

Josh smiled, "ok I will, oh and talk to her."

Ginny said bye and got in the car, she felt weird, why was Josh so keen to be her friend? well she decided that a few letters wouldn't hurt.

But she wasn't ready to trust him, not yet, she may seem vulnerable, but Ginny had learnt her lesson with Tom, you don't trust anyone.

The girls finally got home, after saying night to Jack and Diane they headed off to bed, Hermione smiled at Ginny, "so Josh seems to like you."

Ginny laughed, "not like that, he said just friends, besides he seems to think I like someone."

Hermione smirked, "just friends ?, well I suppose I should let my parents know that Josh will be sending letters here for you?"

Ginny nodded, "I guess, if he even writes, you know what guys are like, but he did give me a good piece of advice."

Hermione smiled, "what advice was that, oh and who does he think you like?"

Ginny looked at her hands, "well I wanted to ask you for a while, if you, well if you, err, well, do you like Harry?"

Hermione looked puzzled, "of course I like Harry, why wouldn't I, wait do you mean as in like, like?"

Ginny nodded, Hermione couldn't control the laughter, "you think that me and Harry, oh that is funny."

It was Ginny's turn to look puzzled, "what's funny, there was that story, and the kiss you gave him I just thought, well you know."

Hermione was trying to contain her laughter but failed miserably, "oh Ginny as if that story was true it was Rita Skeeter, and I kissed him because of everything that happened, I was worried about him."

Ginny was blushing now and she felt really stupid, "so you don't like him then, so why did you go all weird on me when I asked you if you liked someone?"

Hermione was now blushing, "well because, besides why did it bother you if I was with Harry?"

Ginny continued to stare at the floor, and Hermione sighed, "I see, you still like him don't you?"

Ginny shook her head, "no not really its just I did outgrow my crush on him, but then it hurts when I think of him with someone else, but I'm not interested in him, I know it doesn't make sense."

Hermione smiled softly, "believe me it does, its like you don't want to like them but you can't help it, and then they do something that either makes you hate them or like them more, and when they get extremely jealous because you were asked to the dance, because someone else realised you were a girl before them it makes you..........."

Ginny's gasp interrupted Hermione's rant, "oh, I see, how could I be so blind?"

Hermione was confused, "what are you on about?"

Ginny was still looking very shocked, "you like Ron."

Hermione spluttered, "Ron? Ron? your brother Ron?, no its not I mean we are friends that's all besides he only likes pretty girls."

Ginny shook her head, "no, it all makes sense, the fights, the arguing, why you couldn't tell me and why you don't want to like him, its because it is your best friend, I just got the wrong one."

Hermione looked slightly like a goldfish, her mouth was open and she shook her head, "no I got over my crush on him, I did, I cannot like Ron, ok?"

Ginny just smiled, "lets face it you have got it bad, so there is no point denying it."

Hermione groaned, "why me?"

Ginny shrugged, "its the Weasley charm, many fall beneath our feet."

Both girls broke into fits of laughter, they finally decided to go to sleep, but both were with their own thoughts.

Ginny whispered through the darkness, "I think its great you know, you and Ron would be good together, and I think he likes you."

Hermione grunted, but Ginny smiled as sleep over took her, she could see they would both be very stubborn at admitting they liked each other, so maybe she would help them out.

Smiling still Ginny fell asleep, one thought on her mind, "I'm just as stubborn as Hermione."

Long after Ginny's snores filled the room Hermione stayed awake thinking of the red haired boy who had won her heart.

Hermione knew why she had not wanted to admit it before, because it would only hurt when she realised Ron doesn't like her, not like that.

And even if he did, it would be too complicated, they were best friends, they didn't need this coming between them.

It would be hours before she fell asleep, and were Ginny awake she would have told Hermione that this attraction was already coming between them.

Under the dark bridge Josh smiled, he waved his wand at Simon, and shouted obliviate, he had been easy to control, but he must not remember that he didn't have a friend called Josh.

Simon blinked and walked away, trying to find his way home whilst muttering nonsense.

Josh smiled, his appearance changing slightly, he was no longer a teenager but a young man, and he whispered into the night.

"No one must ever realise that Josh didn't exist, for that could ruin everything."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok so here it is, that took a lot out of me, I'm finding writing these two very hard, so I hope I'm not totally screwing up, I know I'm gonna hate this chapter.

Well let me know what you think, and tell me if I'm going wrong.

Anyway more soon, but I have exams this week so I might not update till the weekend, but I'll try sooner, ok?

So review, cause I think this chapter kind off sucked, although Hermione finally realises :-).


	13. The past hurts

**The power within.**

A/N: hey all I'm really sorry its been so long but I have been updating when I can and I have two other fics on the go as well.

Taryn: hey thanx glad you liked it, yeah and Hermione finally admitted it :-) oh and I'm loving your fic at the moment, 'more than just friends' I recommend it to everyone.

Ronsinnervoice: hey thanks :-) I just felt that chapter sucked, but I'm glad I was wrong, you also have a brilliant fic that I am in love with 'Ron's last stand' everyone should read it :-).

Annison crane: glad you liked it, yeah Josh is evil and we get to know more soon, thanks for reviewing :-).

Alli-baby: Thanks :-) we will find out soon about Josh and his connection to Ginny, keep reading.

Moanda: hey hope u got my e mail anyway thanks for the ton of support, hope you still like it.

Summary: ok this is going to be slightly different to the past chapters, I just hope it works :-) let me know.

Laurie looked at Harry, he had finally fell asleep, she had bought him inside some hours ago long after the sun had disappeared.

But Harry had not slept, he lay there silent tears escaping his brilliant green eyes, Laurie refused to leave him till he was alright.

Now he was sleeping but still Laurie did not want to leave, she had been made to leave all those years ago, and leaving him now was just too hard.

He was everything she had expected him to be, he was so much like Lily and James it almost hurt to look at him, and be with him.

Remus looked at his cousin, she looked so lost, she had been lost for a long time, leaving all those years ago had destroyed her.

Although she had been gone all those years, she had never trusted another, she had never made other friends, although people lined up to be close to Laurie.

She had such a big heart but it was tainted, all her dreams and hopes smashed in front of her very eyes, and she was forced to leave everything she had ever known.

Remus had worried for a long time, it seemed to kill her for a while, she had been just like a ghost, refusing to live for years.

But she was much stronger than anyone had given her credit for, everyone always wanted to protect Laurie, she had always seemed so vulnerable.

Lily had always been strong, but Laurie had always needed others, or so it had seemed, but she had made it through alone.

Laurie was stronger, she had given herself time and she had begun to mend, and although she was far from fixed, she was better.

Remus was not foolish enough to believe that Laurie would ever be the same, part of her died that fateful night when many celebrated around the world.

When Harry was adjusting to Dudley punching and pinching him, when the world was celebrating the end of Lord Voldermort, Laurie and Sirus were both dying.

Remus didn't doubt that Sirius had suffered the same fate as Laurie, but then again being in Azkaban all those years Sirius never had to face what had happened, as he was unable to, but it meant Laurie faced it alone.

Laurie had struggled through it all and still she was standing on top, she had cried today, the first time since Lily and James had died.

And they had taken Harry from her, she had cried forever at knowing the little boy would grow up alone and unsure of who he was.

She had cried many nights after that, but then suddenly it stopped as though she had stopped feeling, Remus had been worried about her then.

He knew Laurie had started to learn magic's older than time itself, and Remus knew that Laurie knew her fair amount of dark magic.

He had often asked Laurie why she learnt those types of magic, and she simply said she was preparing for the war that would come when Voldermort rose again.

Remus knew he trusted Laurie but she had changed she was no longer the young girl that attended Hogwarts, she had grown up.

Laurie saw her cousin looking at her with worry etched on his tired face, she knew he worried a lot about her, but he shouldn't.

Laurie had lived in isolation for years, she never let anyone but Remus in, no one would accept her, Remus was more accepted, even as a werewolf.

But the truth was she had grown fond of her solitude, and now being around so many others was confusing, it was hard.

She had finally seen Sirius again and Harry it was all too much, she had shut down all these years and now she was finally feeling again.

Her tears had fallen freely today, for the first time in over ten years, she had opened up, because of Harry, the wonderful boy sleeping before her.

He had finally let go, she had seen it all the pain locked up tight inside of him, she had seen it because she to felt it, then she had let go, with Harry.

But there was so much pain still, so many regrets, but Laurie had learnt a long time ago that she had to be strong, so she would manage, she had to.

Remus stood next to Laurie and looked at Harry, "he wont disappear Laurie, you can leave him to sleep."

Laurie smiled at Remus, "I know but I'm just not ready to leave him, not just yet."

Remus nodded, "I understand Laurie, but you will have to, not tonight, but you must return to Hogwarts tomorrow, its not safe for you here."

Laurie shook her head, "I don't care, I refuse to leave Harry until we have had a good talk, Remus there is so much he needs to know, I cannot just leave him."

Remus frowned, "I know Laurie, but he is not the only one you need to talk to about the past, Sirius and you need to try to figure this mess out, he will have to leave sooner than you, so he is safe."

Laurie gave a bitter laugh, "Remus me and Sirius died the day he got locked away, I don't see the point in going over painful memories, we have both changed and moved on."

Remus looked shocked, "but you knew he was innocent, you said so yourself, and as for moving on, don't try to tell me that you ever stopped loving him, because I refuse to believe that."

Laurie pulled Remus away from Harry's bedroom, "what would it achieve? me and Sirius are over, yes I knew he was innocent, but he didn't fight Remus, and I may still love him but I can never forgive him."

Remus was confused, "what are you talking about?, Sirius didn't choose to go to Azkaban, he escaped as soon as he could."

Laurie smiled, "yes but he never tried, he never wanted to fight them and prove he was innocent, he proved his guilt by his silence, if he cared about me he would have fought them."

Remus finally understood, "but there was no way anyone would believe him, he would have been sentenced anyway."

Laurie shook her brown curls, "so if Sirius had insisted on a trial to prove his innocence, if he had told the truth as we know it, would you have believed him?"

Remus had never considered this, but the truth was thinking back to when it happened he could have been swayed, he nodded his head, "yes maybe I would have believed him, but he didn't think he stood a chance, he was past caring."

Laurie's eyes flashed with Pain and anger, "exactly, he didn't care, he never stopped to think what effect it would have on Harry or me, it seems he thought very little about me even since he escaped, he never even asked you about me."

Remus knew this was true but Sirius had gone through so much, Remus then noticed Sirius staring at them from the dark corridor.

Laurie also saw him, " I guess you have gotten good at sneaking around Sirius, but tell me is it necessary for you to spy on us?"

Sirius felt so many emotions he wanted to laugh, cry, smile at her, or shout at her, it was typical Laurie she always made him feel an array of emotions. 

They had always fought about everything and anything, Laurie was always considered a quiet girl by most people, Sirius knew better.

Compared to Lily, Laurie was quite, but Laurie always seemed to get very pissed at him and thought nothing of screaming at him and occasionally hitting him.

Then she had grown up, and he had noticed how beautiful she had become and the fights seemed to stop, they had finally gotten together.

They had been trying to get Lily and James to realise they liked each other, in the process Laurie and Sirius had realised their own feelings for each other.

Laurie couldn't take the way he looked at her, like he loved her, but it wasn't possible, was it?, no it wasn't she couldn't let him in again, she would only get hurt.

Remus sighed, "well I am turning in for the night, I suggest you either do the same, or talk but no shouting, that is the last thing Harry needs."

Both Laurie and Sirius felt ashamed at their actions, they had resorted to acting like the hormonal teenagers they once had been.

Laurie shrugged, "well I'm tired so I will be going.............."

Sirius cut her off, "Laurie, please can we talk, I think we need to sort some things out, don't you?"

Laurie laughed bitterly, "now you want to talk?"

Sirius nodded, "please Laurie."

Laurie nodded, "come on, lets talk but not here, Harry might hear."

Sirius followed Laurie downstairs into the now quiet living room, neither of them wanted to sit down, both felt tense and unsure with each other. 

Laurie had a steely look in her eyes, "well , lets talk."

Sirus wanted to say so many things, but none of them would come, he wanted to say sorry or that he missed her but he couldn't.

Laurie huffed, "well alright if that's the way it is I'm going."

Laurie headed to the door, she was so angry at Sirius and partly angry at her self for letting him get to her like this.

Sirius knew he had to say something, he managed to croak, "I missed you."

Laurie stopped dead in her tracks, then she whirled round to face him, "miss me? well maybe you shouldn't have left me."

Sirius felt anger, "is that what you think? well in case you didn't notice I'm on the run I was framed, I had no choice."

Laurie furiously shook her head, "did you even try to explain? and when you escaped you went after Peter nearly getting yourself killed."

Sirius gave a bitter laugh, "no one would believe me Laurie and besides I knew I had to stop Peter."

Laurie's voice grew soft, "you didn't fight Sirius, why not? you gave up, you could have explained, demanded a trial, but you didn't, why?"

Sirius shrugged, "I didn't care anymore, they were dead, I failed them, what was there to fight for?"

Laurie felt her heart constrict, all this time she had told her self he stopped caring, but she never believed it, not really.

Laurie folded her arms across her chest in protection, almost trying to shield her heart, she had never stopped loving him, yet he had stopped loving her.

Laurie spoke in barely a whisper, "I guess that answers everything I needed to know."

Sirius was confused why was she acting like this? Sirius shrugged, "if you think so, but I thought we had barely started."

Laurie smiled, a very bitter smile, "why did you escape Sirius, why are you here?

Sirius frowned, "what kind of question is that? I told you I went after Peter and I'm here for Harry."

Laurie shook her head, "so you did have something to fight for?"

Sirius nodded, "yes, I wanted to help Harry, that night I tried to take him but Hagrid beat me to him, it was the last I saw of Harry for years."

Laurie felt the pain in her heart, he had never missed her, not once, he didn't even think she was worth fighting for, he would have left that night with Harry, he would have left her all alone.

Sirius knew Laurie was too silent, he had missed her so much she had meant the world to him, and she still did, he could never stop loving her.

But he knew she must have moved on, it had been so long, Remus never spoke of Laurie so Sirius was left with his imagination.

He often wondered who she married or if she had any children, was she happy?, could she ever forgive him? these questions often filled his head.

Sirius tried to ignore the pain in his chest, he was worried about her, she would be in danger now and he couldn't protect her.

Sirius looked at Laurie, "why did you become Harry's secret keeper?"

Laurie looked shocked, "why do you think? he needed protecting, it was bad enough that I had to leave him, I wasn't going to risk him being killed."

Sirius shook his head, "but you put yourself in danger, now you are in more danger you have had to leave your whole life, and I can't protect you."

Laurie was furious, "protect me? you didn't seem to worry about protecting me for the past fourteen years, and leave what life?"

Sirius frowned, "I did worry, but you were safe, he was defeated."

Laurie gave a bitter chuckle, "safe? yes I was very safe that was why after your capture our house was burnt down, with me in side."

Sirius looked shocked, "why would they do that, were you hurt?"

Laurie shrugged, "why do you think they attacked me? they figured I was in league with you, why do you think I was shipped to the other side of the world?"

Sirius shook his head in disbelief, "but you didn't do anything, were you hurt?"

Laurie shrugged, "so they didn't listen to reason, anyway since when do you care?"

Sirius furrowed his brow, "of course I care."

Laurie suddenly snapped, "oh I'm sorry of course you care, you really care, your silence was not only your sentence but mine as well, whilst you were locked up I was left to deal with everything, you think your the only one who has served time, but your not."

Sirius shook his head, "but you got away you were alright you started a new life."

Laurie bitterly laughed, "you really believe that? I lost everything, I was forced out of my home and threatened with attacks, I had to give Harry up."

Laurie furiously wiped the tears away, her voice was growing hoarse, "I had to move Sirius, do you really think I just started a new life? I could not even talk to others as I feared they would betray me like Peter or they would realise who I was, I have lived the past fourteen years with no one but Remus for company."

Sirius was shocked, "I never realised, Laurie I never knew."

Laurie nodded, "yes I realise that, you just figured I would move on and forget everything, well it isn't that simple, you see you may have thought there was nothing left to fight for, but I did."  


Laurie hit her forehead, "I am such a fool, I actually still thought you were worth fighting for, but you gave up on us a long time ago, and you know what makes it worse? I think it was before Lily and James were killed."

Sirius frantically shook his head, "no Laurie I didn't mean it like that, I just gave up I was numb, I didn't see the point in fighting."

Laurie cut him off, "exactly, you didn't see the point, because to you, there was no us to fight for."

Sirius wanted to argue that it wasn't true that she was wrong but he couldn't find the words, they both stood staring at each other.

They were interrupted by a loud yell from Harry, both Laurie and Sirius bounded up the stairs, they found Harry thrashing about on the bed lost in his nightmare.

Harry was lost in darkness, he had been dreaming of his parents, they had been about his age and a younger Sirius and Laurie were with them.

They had all been happy, they had all laughed and joked Harry was enjoying seeing that special bond they all shared, it was like his own friendships.

But then the dreamscape had changed and Harry realised it was becoming a more realistic dream, through the darkness he could hear voices.

Dream Harry walked forward, wanting to hear the voices, then he could see them, none other than Lord Voldermort, and he wasn't alone.

By his side stood Wormtail looking healthier than the last time Harry had seen him, Voldermort was addressing a young blonde man.

Harry wanted to see the blonde mans face but was unable to as his back was to Harry, Voldermort smiled a vicious smile.

Wormtail looked slightly nervous but the blonde man remained put, the Voldermort spoke, "so did she buy the story?"

The blonde man nodded, "she did my lord, I will be able to keep open contact with the girl, but it will take a while to establish trust, she doesn't seem willing to trust easily."

Voldermort nodded thoughtfully, "very well, it seems the little girl has learnt her lesson about trusting someone so easily."

Harry wanted to know who the girl was, who were they talking about?

The blonde man bowed his head, "may I ask who she is my lord?"

Voldermort smiled a nasty smile, "she is just a silly little girl who managed to connect to a former me, and for that she will pay."

Harry's head rang with alarm bells, he was talking about Ginny.

Harry needed to wake up but he couldn't and as the blonde man stood to leave Voldermort looked straight into Harry's eyes.

Harry let out a yell as his scar burned and then everything was black again, he was confused and he felt lost, Harry began to fight the darkness.

Suddenly Harry felt the presence of a motherly hand soothing his forehead, and the comforting words of Laurie as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Laurie looked at Harry who was now sleeping silently, Sirius motioned for her to follow him, Laurie did, as she didn't want to wake Harry.

Sirius looked concerned, "maybe we should wake him, he has very powerful dreams."

Laurie stopped him, "no he needs to sleep, he will tell us his dream in the morning, its not surprising he suffers nightmares."

Sirius nodded, "I know, look Laurie about before..............."

Laurie once again stopped him, "listen Sirius we both want to help Harry and we can only do that if we stop fighting, our past should stay in the past."

Both of them nodded in agreement, and both tried to ignore the pain in their hearts, but Laurie was convinced Sirius no longer loved her, so it would be for the best.

Sirius knew he could not make Laurie happy she deserved much better, besides he was still on the run she wouldn't want him.

Both parted ways with a goodnight hand shake, it symbolised how they would be from now on formal but nice to each other, for Harry.

Laurie entered Harry's Room and settled on the edge of the camp bed, but sleep did not come for her as thoughts of her life filled her head.

In the next room Sirius also tried to find sleep but it did not come, he too thought of his life, and both of them continually asked the same question,

"Where did it all go wrong?"

The boy who felt he was responsible for their lives going wrong, would awake in the morning remembering nothing about the dream he had .

He would not remember that Ginny Weasley was in danger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hey I finally finished, god that was hard, poor Sirius and Laurie love doesn't get any easier no matter how old you are.

Anyway what did you think? its slightly different this time and it took me ages to do because its different, anyways I hope you all like it. 

Let me know, review and I may just update with a visit to Diagon Alley and a meeting between Ron and Harry.

Bye for now :-).


	14. News update

News Update

Hi well its been a long time and I doubt many of you are still interested in my fics as I have not updated for a long time, However if you still are this is for you. I have been unable to update for a while due to sickness and other things and I'm also finding it hard to get back into the writing again, but I do intend to finish them all it will just take longer than expected. I am actually working again on the fics but I was upset as I lost a lot of work I had saved for my fics. Anyways hope you are all still interested and I will update ASAP. 


End file.
